Matchmaker Paradise
by TICKLES3000
Summary: Nina's back from summer vacation but with her best friend now too. Lots of love, Fabina, new couples, and reunions of family.
1. Amanda

Matchmaker Paradise

Nina's POV.

It was a hot summer day at my home in Tennessee, but all I could think about was how in 2 days I would get to go back to Anubis house and see all my old friends. "Nina come on down dear, your friend Amanda's here to see you." Grandmother called. "Coming Gran" I called back. My friend Amanda was more like a sister to me than anything else. She has been my best friend since she moved here when she was 5 years old. She has gorgeous brown hair and big blue eyes. She's the captain of the basketball team and surprisingly not that tall because of it. She always has my back and is willing to punch anyone who hurts me even though I tell her I can handle myself.

I rushed downstairs to see Amanda ready to go to the mall. "Hey Nins you ready to hit the mall?" Amanda asked. "Yup I am so ready." I said. "Okay then let's go before you leave me again." Amanda said as she winked. "Ok" I quickly hugged my Gran and we hopped in her car and were off. "Hey so I've got some news for you." Amanda said as we were driving into town. "Really what is it?" I asked eagerly. "Well you know how we got the idea when you came home for the summer that I should try applying to that school you go to considering I'm a straight A student?" She told me. "Ya why?" I asked hoping this was going the way we both wanted it to. "Well…..I got in!" she screamed. "Holy cow are you serious your coming to school in England with me?" she nodded her head. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, my best friend practically my whole life was gonna meet all my friends and huge crush.

2 DAYS LATER

I hugged my Gran goodbye as me and Amanda started to board the plane. We said our goodbye's and soon enough me and Amanda were in the air on our way to England. During the plane ride Amanda could have easily been mistaken for Amber considering how much energy she had and the amount of questions she was asking me. "So tell me more about your crush Fabian?" Amanda said with a devious smile. I looked at her shocked. "What are you talking about? I don't have a crush on Fabian." I said trying to fool her. "Oh come on Nina just the way you talk about him and you get all dreamy eyes when you do. It's way to obvious." Dang it I sure hope I am not this obvious around Fabian. "Ok fine you win, I like him a lot." Amanda smiled. "Yay my little Nina is growing up." She started laughing and I couldn't help but join in. "But you cannot tell anyone espescially Amber. She can't keep a secret for the life of her." Amanda smiled "don't worry Nina I shant tell a soul."

3 HOURS LATER

"Alright passengers if you could please gather your luggage we are now arriving in London England." My heart was pounding in my chest. I was so close to getting to see all my friends again. I was so excited that I looked like Amber if she were to meet Victoria Beckham. "Amanda wake up were here." I said shaking her awake. She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "Oh my gosh it's beautiful." Amanda said looking out the window. As we got closer to the ground, me and Amanda played the ear popping game to see who's ears would pop first. She won as usual, curse my slow ears. Soon after we landed Amanda gasped. "Nina who's that freak running toward the plane?" My heart jumped into my mouth as I recognized his face.

Rufus Zeno

**A/N. Hey guys hope you like it so far. next chapter is either later tonight or tomorrow. but only if u review! i want at least 5 to start with. THANKS!**


	2. That was close

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. And for adding my story to your favorites. that really makes my day. Anyway to show my appreciation here's Chapter 2. SIBUNA.**

Nina's POV.

Holy cow was I seeing what I was really seeing? Rufus Zeno was running toward our plane. "Quick Amanda we have to get outta here." She turned to me looking confused. "What? why? what are you talking about?" She asked. "Amanda that man is dangerous, he kidnapped Patricia last year." I said as Rufus got closer. "Oh gosh I remember you telling me about him and the whole mystery. I can't believe it was all true." Amanda said looking stunned. "Yes it was all true I'll fill you in later but for now we got to run." I said eagerly. Quickly we gathered our luggage and ran outta the plane. "Hurry to the security area, I can see him looking for us." Amanda nodded and started running, however she didn't watch where she was going and ran straight into an older lady passing us. There was a big commotion as I watched Amanda fall and bags go flying. "Oh my gosh I'm so so sorry. Are you okay?" Amanda asked as she got up. Suddenly I heard what I had been fearing. "Chosen one! Come here take me to the cup or I will personally kill your little friend." Rufus shouted as he made his way through the crowd toward us. "Amanda run!" I shouted. We both took off with Rufus right on our heels. "Where should we run to?" Amanda screamed while she ran to no direction in particular. "I don't know just run until we get to Victor he's supposed to pick us up here." I said as I ran. My lungs were bursting begging me to stop and breath. But I knew if I did that Rufus would catch us. I could basically feel his breath on my neck. "What does Victor look like?" Amanda screamed clearly as out of breath as me. Before I could answer I saw him standing about 15 feet away. "VICTOR!" I screamed. He turned towards us and saw Rufus right on our heels. "Victor help us please!" I screamed. He started towards us looking worried which would have surprised me if it wasn't for Rufus on my tail. "AAHHH!" I heard a scream and realized Amanda had fallen behind and Rufus was only inches behind her.

Victor finally got to us and grabbed Amanda just before Rufus snatched her ponytail. As Victor held Rufus down and I comforted Amanda who was now very shacky, the security guards came and escorted Rufus to the police car outside. "WHO THE HECK WAS THAT MAN?" Amanda screamed still breathing hard. "It was Rufus Zeno, probably after the Chosen one here." Victor said pointing to me. "huh?" Amanda said looking at me confused. "I'll fill you in on the way there." I said just wanting to get back home, and secretly back into Fabian's arms. "Let's go I have the car waiting." Victor said acting like his old self again.

Soon enough our bags were in the trunk and we were driving home. "Nina remember how you told me that this Amber girl basically knocks you down in hugs?" Amanda asked looking concerned. "Ya why?" I asked kind of giggling. "Well I don't want a repeat of the airport that was just plain humiliating." I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. "Well Amanda I don't think you'll have a choice. That's just kind of the way she is." I said in between laughs. "Well then be there to catch me." Amanda said. "Would you two hush up? I've had enough of you vermon.!" Victor said. "Sorry Victor." Me and Amanda said at the same time. It took everything we had not to laugh at us jinxing eachother. But we were silent the rest of the trip home.

After about twenty minutes, Anubis house came into view. I started getting jumpy which ended up making Amanda wake up from her little cat-nap. "Huh? Nina? Where are we?" Amanda asked as she yawned. "Were here get your energy up so you can face Amber's killer hugs." Amanda giggled a little and sat up straight.

Soon the van came to a stop in front of Anubis house. I jumped out and dragged Amanda still half asleep behind me. "Come on Amanda move your butt since when are you so tired?" I asked as I dragged her to the trunk to get our bags. She looked at me like I've lost my brain. "Since I just used all my energy to run for my life from some homicidal maniac." She said while smirking. I started laughing so hard until something interrupted me.

"NINA!" I heard my name and that was probably the last thing I remembered because then I was on the ground. "Nina I have missed you so much how are you?" I slowly started to regain my eyes and saw Amanda standing there laughing. "Hey Amber how are you I've missed you too." I said. "Amber let her breath." I knew that voice...

**Alright competition! If u guess who the voice is, i'll put u in the disclaimer. btw sorry for both chapter 1 and 2 i don't own anything except Amanda Zeeman and this plot line that's it. though i wished i owned Eugene ! Next update tomorrow sometime. Let's go for 10 reviews now. and each person can only do 2 reviews. Thanks.**


	3. Love at first sight

**A/N. Hey well no one won the competition so I will do the disclaimer. Oh and F.Y.I Amanda will probably be in all the stories that I write cuz I have big stuff planned for her character and if I did them all here then this story would never end. So ya. Anyway I own nothing except Amanda, though I wish I did. Chapter 3 SIBUNA.**

Nina's POV.

I looked up and saw Mick peeling Amber off of me. "Thanks Mick." I said while I stood up. "No problem, just wanted you alive so Fabian would get a chance to see you." Just hearing his name gave me butterflies. "Is he here yet?" I asked. "Yeah, he's been here for the past hour, and every five minutes he asks if your here yet." Mick said with a grin. "Well I'm off for a jog, see you later Nina." After Mick left, Amber finally noticed Amanda. "Hi I'm Amber who are you?" She said while giving her a bear hug. "I'm Amanda I'm Nina's friend from America." Amanda said. "Oh boy we are going to have so much fun together. Oh and Nina they constructed a new room for you and Amanda to share." Amber said. "Oh great but who will you share with?" I asked eagerly. Amber looked down kind of depressed. "Joy is back, and she's my new roommate." Suddenly the front door swung open and there he stood.

"FABIAN!" I ran to him as he ran to me. It was perfect, he picked me up and spun me around in a circle. "Nina Martin you are never aloud to go back to America for that long ever again I missed you to much." He said as he spun me around again. I couldn't help but giggle.

Suddenly he realized I wasn't alone. "Care to introduce me to your friend there?" Fabian asked while pointing to Amanda who was giggling with Amber about my little outburst when I saw Fabian. "Fabian this is Amanda my best friend from America." Amanda smiled. "Hi you must be Fabian I've heard so much about you." Amanda said while shaking his hand.

Fabian looked down at her hand and noticed a ring she had on her left hand. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you get that ring?" Fabian asked pointing to her hand. Amanda pulled her hand away and frowned. "I would rather not talk about it if you don't mind." Amanda looked really depressed about something, but I decided not to confront her about it. "Well how bout we head inside and check out the house?" Amanda asked clearly trying to change the subject.

Fabian being the gentleman he is took my bags from my hands and carried them into the house for me. When we got in the newly constructed bedroom for me and Amanda I couldn't believe my luck, our new bedroom was right across the hall from Fabian's room. "Wow this room is gorgeos!" I said. Amanda could only nod her head in agreement she looked starstruck. Suddenly Amber came in. "Man this room could fit a third bed why won't Victor let me stay here instead of with that witch?" Amber exclaimed. "Amber! I'm sure Joy is not a witch." I said trying to calm her down. "Oh yeah? She told me she would do anything to get you out of the way so she could have Fabian." I couldn't believe my ears I had never even talked to the girl and she wanted me gone so she could have Fabian? So I said the smartest thing I could. "Amber me and Fabian aren't together anyway." Amanda looked shocked. "Nina you told me you kissed at prom. You guys were video chating everytime I came over to hang out. You clearly like eachother just admit it." Amanda stated.

"Well he never asked me to be his girlfriend so it's not official." I couldn't believe I just said that in front of Amber. "Well we can change that easily. Amber show me where Fabian's room is." Amanda said already half way out the door. "Ok it's right across the hall." Amber said pushing Amanda towards Fabian's door. However Amber accidentaly pushed Amanda right into Jerome and Alfie. "Ow geez watch where your going newbie!" Jerome yelled as they fell to the floor. "Oh I'm so sorry I was just going to get Fabian for Nina." Amanda said getting off Jerome.

Jerome's POV.

As I got the new American girl off of me, I suddenly locked eyes with her. Her eyes being the deep blue they were, could have drowned a man. They were so big and beautiful. Suddenly I realized we were staring at eachother and I immediately regreted yelling at her. "I'm so sorry I fell on you. Are you alright?" I asked as I helped her up. "Ya I'm fine thank you." She smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. "I'm Jerome and you are?" I asked as I held my hand out. "Amanda I'm Nina's friend." She said as she shook my hand. I could hear Amber and Nina giggling in the background but I wasn't focused on that I could only focus on Amanda and her beauty.

That's when I realized I hadn't let go of her hand yet. Quickly I let go. "Uh sorry I gotta go." I said as I walked away quickly. Alfie confronted me once we were in our room. "Dude you were totally into her, and she looked like she was into you." Alfie blurted out in one breath. "Ok I'll admit she's very pretty but I highly doubt she's into me and I'm certainly not into her."

Fabian's POV.

"Hey Mick? Can I ask you something?" I asked as I strummed my guitar. "Sure mate what's up?" Mick asked as he threw a soccar ball in the air. "How do you ask a girl to be your girlfriend?" Mick suddenly looked up. "Ya it's about time you ask Nina to be your girlfriend and end the misery for everyone and her." Mick said as he winked. "You still haven't answered my question." He laughed and sat up. "Well why don't you take her for a walk?" He stood up. "Hey I'm gonna go get something to eat good luck mate." After Mick left I thought about how I was going to ask Nina to be my girlfriend, then it hit me and I was off.

**A/N. WOW! Longest chapter ever YES! Alright this time I will not update until I have 20 reviews. Good luck and happy reviewing.**


	4. Amanda's Past

**A/N. Hey I decided to be nice even though I didn't get 20 reviews. Also this is a shout out to my reviewers! you guys are absolutely amazing I love you all.**

**XoXostar: Thank you so much for the advice, I will try better in this chapter. Please let me know if I did good. Thanks again!**

**tlkin2much:You are so welcome, I'm glad you like the story.**

**jellybean96: All questions will be answered soon enough, no worries.**

**Thank you all so much! I will except nice reviews, and tips to make my story better, and my writing better. However if you send me reviews saying you hate it, or I should go kill myself, then don't bother cuz I will just block you out. **

**Anyway you all know the drill, I own nothing but Amanda, and the plot line. Now here's Chapter 4! SIBUNA.**

Fabian's POV.

I had the perfect idea to ask Nina to be my girlfriend. Go talk to her best friend since they were 5. She ought to know Nina better than anyone else.

"Hey Mara, you know where Amanda is?" I asked.

"Ya she said she was going out for a little walk. In my opinion she looked a little sad about something." Mara said looking worried.

"Well where did she go? I need to talk to her now it's kind of important."

"She said she was just going to explore the campus. So she's probably somewhere near by." Mara said.

"Alright well tell everyone I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go find her." With that I was out the door.

Amanda's POV.

Today marked a very sad and special day for me. As I walked along the campus twirling the ring on my finger I heard a voice behind me.

"Amanda! Hey what you doin?" Fabian yelled catching up to me.

"Hey Fabian, how did you know where I was?" I asked realizing I never told him where I was going.

"Mara told me you went for a walk, and I need to ask you something." He said. Then he must have noticed my blank expression. "Hey what's wrong? You ok?" He asked starting to get worried.

"Ya it's just, I actually have a lot of History here in England." He looked stunned.

"Really what kind of History?" He asked as he sat down by me.

"Well remember this ring?" I asked holding up my hand.

"Ya it's pretty." He said and I could tell he was hiding something.

"Well when I was a kid I actually lived here until I was 5 and moved to Tennessee and met Nina." My eyes started to tear up at this point. "Well my family in America actually are my adopted parents. You see when I lived here I had a mom, dad, and brother. A twin brother to be exact. Anyway we played everything together, we swung on a swing in our backyard, and built our own fort in the forest past our house. That fort was kind of our escape from our parents when they were on a drug high." I was lightly crying now on Fabian's shoulder. "So the day of our 5th birthday, our mom said she had a surprise for the both of us. She led us outside where two seperate cars were waiting. She said they would take us to a certain place and we would meet up there. So we got in the cars and I arrived at an orphanage but my brother wasn't there. That was the last time I ever saw him. Today marks the 12th year that we have been apart. Every year I would go out and watch the sunset hoping he was looking at the same sunset like we did when we were kids. Now being here I can actually go back to my roots. Anyway this ring was given to me by him the day before we were separated. I have worn it ever since." I looked up at Fabian and he looked stunned. "I'm sorry you had to hear all that. I've gotta go." With that I got up and ran towards Anubis house.

Fabian's POV.

I couldn't believe my ears. Amanda had just described her past to me. The funny thing was that was also my past. Amanda must be my sister. I ran home to go talk to her.

**A/N. HA! Bet you guys weren't expecting that one. Well if you want another chapter I must have 20 or nothing. Happy reviewing!**


	5. Reunions and suspicions

**A/N. Holy cow those reviews came in fast. But you got 20 so here's another chapter.**

**I don't own HOA or Eugene (sadly) :( blah blah blah**

**Oh and to Fabinaxforever: I looked it up and their is a lot of Fabian's in England. Also when he was adopted his last name changed so she just couldn't find the right Fabian. **

Fabian's POV.

I couldn't believe what just happened. Amanda had just vented her past to me, and I had the exact same past. As soon as I got to the House I ran to Nina and Amanda's room as fast as my legs could carry me. I knocked on the door and Amanda answered it.

"We need to talk." I said while breathing heavy from running.

"About what? Are you alright?" Amanda asked

"I am now." I said as I spun her around. I sat her down and she looked at me like I was a lunatic.

"What are you doing?" Amanda asked clearly getting annoyed.

"Amanda when you told me about your past, that was also my past." I said holding my arms out hoping for another hug. But instead she looked hurt.

"Fabian, I told you something very personal that no one except my parents know about. I never thought you of all people would tease me and pretend to be my brother." Amanda said while fighting back tears. She then slammed the door right in my face. That's when I got an idea.

I went into my room and grabbed a picture of me and my sister a year before we were separated. Quickly I ran back to Amanda's room.

"Amanda!" I yelled from outside the door.

"Go away I don't want to talk to you." Amanda yelled.

"Please Amanda, I have proof that I'm your brother." There was silence for a while then the door opened slowly.

"Dazzle me." Amanda said.

I showed her the picture of me and my sister and she slowly got teary eyed.

"You really are my brother." Amanda said in between tears.

I nodded and opened my arms which she happily accepted. We stood there hugging for who knows how long before Amanda pulled away still crying.

"Why are you still crying?" I asked wiping her tears away.

She laughed. "How are you not crying? We haven't seen eachother in 12 years. I thought I would never see you again." Amanda said.

I smiled. "Well we found eachother that's all that matters." I said hugging her again.

"Should we tell the others?" Amanda asked.

"Ya at dinner we'll tell them." I said.

"Ok, hey I remember before you said you wanted to ask me something. What's up?" Amanda asked.

"Oh yeah um..well you see I uh...want to ask Nina to..." I started.

"Be your girlfriend." Amanda cut-in.

I smiled "Ya I do. Can you help me?" I asked.

Amanda looked confused. "What do you need my help for?" She asked.

"Well I don't know how to do it. What does she like?" I asked eagerly.

"Oh now I get it. Well how bout you take her on a walk to a surprise picnic. You can ask her then. She loves picnic's we have them all the time." Amanda said. Suddenly Nina started our way.

"Ok thanks I'll do that. See you at dinner." I said giving her one more hug. She smiled and shut the door.

Nina's POV.

I just saw Fabian and Amanda hugging. I sure hope she isn't falling for him. I better go talk to her. I walked in to see Amanda writing in her Journal. Since I have a Diary she decided to call her's a Journal.

"Hey Amanda you ready for dinner?" I asked entering the room.

"Yup let's go I want to taste this wonder food you always tell me about." Amanda said.

~At the table~

When me and Amanda came in I noticed her seat would now be next to mine and across from Fabian's I was so excited but Amber didn't look to thrilled about it. Then I saw Joy next to Fabian flirting her guts out with him.

"Hey Fabey what do you say we go somewhere a little more private?" Joy asked while glaring at me.

"Joy for the last time, I don't like you that way, I'm into someone else." Fabian said while glancing my direction. I sure hope he ment me and not Amanda.

"How could you steal_ my_ boyfriend away from me you piece of crap!" Joy said while shoving me to the ground. Amanda was on top of her seconds later.

"You never do that to my best friend! Your the freak now get off of her or I will personally knock you out!" Amanda screamed while wrestling with her.

"Joy what's your problem? Why are you angry at me?" I asked as Fabian helped me up.

Joy shook Amanda off. "You will be mine Fabian if it's the last thing I do!" Joy screamed before running up to her room.

"Wow talk about a cat fight." Jerome said while he and Alfie started their daily food fight.

"WWVBD? This calls for some serious matchmaking from Amber Millington." Amber said while skipping down the room to her new chair next to Amanda.

~After Dinner~

The rest of dinner went well but I noticed Fabian and Amanda sneaking a lot of glances at eachother. Jealousy grew inside me. I got up from my chair.

"Excuse me I'm not feeling very well." With that I left.

Amanda's POV.

Nina leaving was a little confusing but I knew from past times to just leave her be until she was ready. Suddenly I felt someone kick my foot under the table. I looked up and saw Fabian ask if I was ready to tell everyone. I nodded and we got up.

"Hey everybody? Amanda and I have an announcement." Fabian said while putting his arm around me. I noticed Jerome looked a little jealous. I hoped he didn't think we were an item, cause the truth was I thought he was super cute and I wanted to get to know him better.

Once we had everybody's attention Fabian spilled the beans.

"Amanda and I are twins. Were brother and sister." Fabian said.

**A/N. If you want to know everyone's reaction then I need 30 reviews. More would be better but if not I'll still update when we hit 30. Happy reviewing. SIBUNA!**


	6. Showers and Plans

**A/N. Hey u guys hit 30 so here ya go. Oh and guys I've been reading the story For you I'd do anything, by tlkin2much and it's really good. But he/she needs more reviews so help her/him out and review. Oh and review for me to.**

Nina's POV.

I couldn't believe it, Amanda my best friend since forever had fallen for Fabian when she knew I clearly liked him. I had to figure out what happened. Then my moment arrived as Amanda came in the room.

"Amanda can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure Nins, what's up?" Amanda said sitting on my bed.

"When did you fall for Fabian?" I asked refusing to make eye contact.

"WHAT? Why would think that? I don't like Fabian at all. Just thinking about makes me wanna vomit." Amanda said quivering at the idea.

"Well you guys kept glancing at eachother during dinner." I said.

"Oh no Nina you don't understand, I forgot you weren't there for the announcement. You see Fabian's my twin brother. I haven't seen him in 12 years and we finally met up again." Amanda said looking happier then ever.

I couldn't believe my ears. My best friend and boy-, other friend were related? How was this possible? "You mean your related?" I asked excitedly.

Amanda nodded. "Yup so maybe in the future we will become sisters for real." Amanda said getting excited.

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

She giggled. "You know, after high school when you and Fabian get married." She said while laughing.

My face turned rose red. "Hold on girl let's get boyfriend done before we talk about marriage." I said laughing.

She laughed. "I don't think that'll be a problem." Amanda said then winked.

I was suspicious but decided to leave it at that. "So what was everyone's reaction when you told them?" I asked eagerly.

"Well let's see, Amber fainted, Mick's food fell outta his mouth, Jerome and Alfie froze in the middle of a food fight, Mara smiled and congratulated us, and Joy looked scared cuz I gave her a death glare." Amanda giggled at the Joy part and I just laughed.

"Wow that sounds like Anubis House all right." I said while laughing.

"Ya, well I'm gonna go shower, those food fights are brutal." Amanda said while picking out pieces of chicken stir frye.

I laughed. "Well expect that every night, Jerome and Alfie are never off the clock."

Amanda laughed then went to take her shower.

Joy's POV.

Great Fabian has a sister and she's that American's best friend. Ugh how was I supposed to get Fabian to love me when he was head over heels for that American. Then it hit me, Nina and Amanda had to die.

**A/N. OH BOY! Next chapter has drama and tons of romance. Sorry this was kind of slow so I made the end more exciting. Next chapter 55 reviews you can do it. If you do I'll maybe even put up 2 chapters. Please it would mean the world to me. Happy reviewing.**


	7. Fights and Questions

**A/N. Well you didn't quite make it but I got a lot. Plus I'm gonna lower my standards from now on. Alright here's chapter 7, SIBUNA!**

Fabian's POV.

I was walking down the stairs to talk to Nina when I saw Joy make a hasty exit. As she left something fell outta her pocket. I usually wasn't the kind of guy to look at other people's things but something told me I should look. I picked up the paper and saw a list of things Joy had to do.

1. Finish Homework

2. Meet Brad for some fun.

3. Eliminate Nina and Amanda.

4. Make Fabian love me.

5. Break up with Brad once I have Fabian.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Joy was trying to get rid of Nina and Amanda! I had to warn them. Quickly I ran to their room and banged on the door. Amanda opened the door while drying her hair.

"Fabian what's wrong? Are you alright?" Amanda asked worriedly.

"I...need to...talk...to you...and Nina...right now." I said while panting.

"Ok come on in." Amanda said leading me in. Nina saw me and smiled.

"Hey Fabian what's up?" Nina asked sitting up.

"Guys Joy is plotting to kill you. Look at her to do list." I said holding up the list for them to see. They both looked and their eyes grew wide with fear.

"That witch! How could she do this? What did we ever do to her?" Amanda screamed.

Nina just sat down and started shaking. I ran over to comfort her.

"Nina, I will never let anyone hurt you, I promise." I said, then I kissed her forhead.

She looked up at me then smiled her beautiful smile. "Thanks Fabes. That means a lot."

Amanda's POV.

I could tell they needed some time alone so I left in hopes of a new couple emerging when I came back. While I was in the hallway, Joy came through the door. I ran up to her and yanked her close.

"Now you listen to me punk. If you do anything to ruin Fabian and Nina's relationship, I will personally kill you." I said right in her face.

She smiled confidently. "How you gonna stop me? Everyone would be very disappointed if they found me dead, maybe even enough to suspend you." Joy said with an evil glint in her eye.

"I'd rather get suspended with you dead, than here with Nina and you alive." I said still holding her against the door.

"Well dead or alive Nina will get what she's been asking for." Joy said.

That was when I lost it, I threw her on the ground and started yanking at her hair. "Don't you ever say that about Nina ever again!" I screamed while we wrestled. Then things got out of hand.

Nina's POV.

Amanda left so me and Fabian could be alone and I personally couldn't thank her more. Fabian looked nervous about something.

"So uh...what do we do about Joy?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence.

He stood up. "Actually Nina there is something I've been wanting to ask you and if I don't ask you now I may never get the courage again." Fabian said.

"Okay what is it?" I asked hoping it was what I thought it was.

Fabian sat down and took my hands in his. "Nina Martin, I have been falling for you since day one, when I'm around you I feel complete, and when your gone I feel like a piece of me is missing. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I couldn't believe my ears, Fabian just said he wanted me to be his girlfriend. I was so excited.

"YES! Of course I will." I said excitedly.

"YES!" Fabian screamed.

He then picked me up and spun me around. After he set me down I realized our faces were only inches apart. I watched as Fabian started to close the space, I mimicked his actions. Just before our lips touched we heard a crash followed by a yelp of pain. Me and Fabian rushed out to a horrific scene.

**A/N. OH BOY THEY ALMOST KISSED! I am going for 50 updates and this time no update until then. SIBUNA!**


	8. Dates and punishments

**A/N. Hey I am so so sorry that I didn't update for a while, I had a wedding yesterday and I was in the wedding party so I was gone all day. Anyway thanks for all the reviews here's Chapter 8. SIBUNA! I don't own anything except Amanda.**

Nina's POV.

OH MY GOSH! I was about to kiss Fabian. What could have innterupted us this time? Quickly me and Fabian ran outside and came across quite a scene. Amanda and Joy were wrestling on the floor and Alfie was across the room with pieces of broken glass in his forehead.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" Fabian shouted while separating the two girls.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL NINA! LET ME AT HER!" Amanda screamed trying to get free of his grip.

By then the whole house was there watching. Then Victor came down.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted.

Everyone went silent and Amanda and Joy stopped struggling. Victor looked at them then Alfie.

"You three, my office now." Victor scould while marching up the stairs, Amanda, Joy and Alfie following behind.

~In Victor's office~

Amanda's POV.

I was really nervous, I had heard the kind of punishments Victor gived out and I didn't like any of them.

"Alright who cares to explain what happened?" Victor said stroking Corbierre.

"Victor Joy told me she was going to murder Nina so she could have Fabian for herself. I started to tackle her for Nina's sake, Alfie just tried to break us apart but ended up getting thrown into the vase." I said looking down.

Victor looked at everybody before speaking again. "Well Joy as you know murder is not aloud so your punishment will be me calling the police. Amanda you will be locked in your bedroom all day tomorrow except for bathroom purposes with no meals. And Alfie for breaking my vase you have toilet duty." Victor said while handing the toothbrush to a now groaning Alfie.

"Victor I swear you call the police and I will personally tell them about your little society." Joy said smiling in triumph.

"The elixir is gone the society is no more, tell all you want it makes no difference." Victor said sadly staring at the table.

"Well then they will have to catch me first." Joy said pushing Amanda away and running out the door.

Victor quickly called the police and told them what Joy looked like and where she left while shooing us all outta the room.

I walked downstairs to see Fabian and Nina waiting for me.

"Hey what happened?" Fabian asked looking worried.

"Well I'm locked in my room all day tomorrow with no meals." I said.

"WHAT! No meals? That is the worst punishment he has ever givin." Fabian said looking shocked.

"Well that's just my luck. I get the worst punishment." I said sarcastically.

"Is their anyway we can sneak food to you?" Nina asked.

"No because then you'll all get in trouble. I'll be fine guys really." I said.

They looked at eachother then back at me. "Alright but we'll come keep you company as soon as we get home from school." Nina said smiling.

I smiled. "Thanks. Well I'm off to get a little snack before tomorrow. You two have fun." I winked then left them blushing.

Fabian's POV.

I was taking Nina on our first date tonight and I was so nervous. As I finished doing up my tie Mick came in the room. "Whoa mate why you dressing up like that it's lights out in half an hour." Mick said while chewing an apple.

"Tonight's my first date with Nina and I already got Trudy's permission." I said while putting on cologne.

"Well you look swell, just remember girl's love to be swept off their feet." Mick said while winking.

"Ok gotta meet Nina goodnight mate." I said. Then I was out the door.

Nina's POV.

I was so nervous, Fabian would be here any second and Amber was still doing my hair. "Amber would you please hurry Fabian's gonna be here any second and I'm not even ready." I said while shaking.

"Nina would you calm down, I'm almost done." Amber said while finishing my hair.

"Really Nina you are almost done and you look amazing." Amanda said while eating a banana preparing for tomorrow.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Luckily Amber just finished or I would have left with only half my hair done. I was wearing a blue dress that went to my feet and had a round top with short sleeves and sparkles along the top. I had a diamond necklace and sparkly ballet flats. My hair was straight and had a little twist in the back. Amanda opened the door and Fabian's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Nina you...you look amazing!" Fabian said still staring.

"Thanks, you look pretty sharp yourself." I said while smiling. Suddenly Amber pushed me out the door into his arms and shut the door. You could hear her and Amanda giggling from behind the door. Me and Fabian looked at eachother and laughed.

"Well miss Nina Rutter shall we?" Fabian asked holding out his arm.

I smiled."Did you just call me Nina Rutter?" I said while smirking.

Fabian's eyes went wide. "Uh I meant Nina Martin." He said blushing like a tomato.

I giggled but excepted his arm and we were off.

**A/N. Hey what you think he messed up her name. Alright next chapter is their date and a little bit of Jeranda. Also I need 65 reviews for the next chapter, thanks! SIBUNA. **


	9. Date night

**A/N. Hey well I didn't get many reviews but I just love writing this story so much I just had to keep writing. But seriously I need more reviews. Alright Chapter 9. SIBUNA. Oh and I own nothing but Amanda.**

Nina's POV.

I was so excited to be going on this date with Fabian, but that excitment grew bigger than I thought possible when we stepped outside. Fabian had rented us a LIMO! Could he get any better? I couldn't believe he was mine. I couldn't help it I gave him a huge hug. He looked at me both confused and happy at the same time.

"What was that for?" He asked smiling.

"I just can't believe you rented a limo for us, this must have cost you a fortune." I said staring in awe at the limo.

He smiled. "Well isn't it limo's that transport princesses?" Fabian asked.

I blushed. "Yes but I'm no princess." I said looking down.

He smiled. "You are in my eyes." Fabian then bent down and sweeped me off my feet while carrying me to the limo.

I would never admit it, but I felt like a princess right then and there. We got to the limo and Fabian sat me down then opened the door for me.

"Your chariot awaits my lady." Fabian said in that british accent that I love.

"Thank you." I said while getting in. Fabian jumped in behind me and shut the door. The limo was just beautiful, it had a tv, a line of drinks and glasses, and a little snack bar. Fabian scooted closer to me and grabbed my hand. I smiled. When we got to the restaurant I couldn't believe my eyes, it was a gorgeos outside balcony with a view of a lake and a small area where a band played live music and a few couples were dancing.

"Table for two? Fabian Rutter?" Fabian asked the hostess.

"Ah yes right this way please." The lady said while leading us to a private table in the corner.

"Wow Fabian this place is really nice, are you sure this is okay?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry about a thing Nina. You get whatever you want." Fabian said while pulling out my seat.

I smiled and excepted my seat. The view was absolutely amazing with the full moon shining over the lake, and the city lights sparkling on the side. I ordered the Flaminyon while Fabian ordered the Steak and Potato's. After we told the waitress our order's she walked off.

"So Fabian, how were you able to afford a limo?" I asked trying to make small talk.

He looked down. "Well...it's my parents." He said glancing up.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. "Wait, are you rich or something?" I asked shocked.

"Well technically they are, I didn't like the rich life so my parents let me go to boarding school." Fabian said.

I smiled. "That is very unique. Usually people can't wait to try the rich life." I said.

"Well it is nice sometimes, but I like this life a lot better." Fabian smiled at me and I smiled back. Then our food was brought to us. It looked absolutely delicious. As we ate, Fabian told me more about his rich life.

"Geez, Amanda would probably get so jealous if she found out her twin brother lived a rich life while she has to work after school in order to save up for a car." I said while eating.

He laughed trying not to spit out his food. "Ya well I'm just glad that I get to see her again." Fabian said looking down. I wanted to ask more about him and Amanda's past together but I could tell he was a little depressed so I left it at that.

"Hey Nina? Would you like to dance?" Fabian asked once we finished our food.

I smiled. "I would love to dance." I said excepting his hand. He led me onto the dance floor and placed his hands ever so lightly on my hips. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck. The song "_I hope you dance_" came on and we started swaying.

"Nina I just want you to know, you look like a princess sent from heaven." Fabian whispered in my ear.

I shivered as his breath touched my neck and just smiled back at him. We danced in silence after that. He spun me around a few times and towards the end of the song he dipped me. As the song ended he slowly leaned toward me and soon enough our lips met. We could hear people clapping and cheering as we kissed but we didn't care. We pulled apart after about 10 seconds and pressed our foreheads to eachother while smiling like our lives depended on it.

"Come with me, I wanna show you something." Fabian said while pulling me outta the restaurant. We soon were walking along the lake we had a view of from the restaurant. The moon was out and the beach was deserted making all the mor beautiful. The stars twinkled above our heads as we walked hand in hand along the beach.

"Me and Amanda used to come here with our parents on their good days. Being here with you, I feel like...nothing can separate us." Fabian said while turning to face me.

I was glad it was dark so Fabian wouldn't see my huge blush. "I feel the same way." I said smiling.

He smiled and cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. We kissed for probably 4 minutes before finally breaking apart for air.

"Nina Martin, I love you." Fabian said while kissing me again.

I pulled away after 30 seconds. "I love you too. More than ever." I said then we kissed again.

After 23 more minutes on the beach, we decided to head home. Me and Fabian kissed the whole way home. When Anubis house came into view, I knew Amber and Amanda were in their waiting to trample us with questions. Let's get this over with.

**A/N. Alright hope I did good. Seriously though I need more reviews. The goal is still 65. Happy reviewing.**


	10. Phone calls and Bribes

**A/N. Alright we got to 65 this is great. This is a shout out to tlkin2much and a very funny reviewer Awlilliams, she reviewed almost every chapter with 1 word, pretty funny. Thanks to everybody for reviewing. Here's Chapter 10. SIBUNA!**

Amber's POV.

Where were they? They should have been here 15 minutes ago. As I paced back and forth across the living room, Amanda sat on the reading a book. "Amber would you stop pacing? Your gonna make a hole in the floor." Amanda said glancing up from her book.

"Amanda, Nina and Fabian are 15 minutes late and I want answers to my questions!" I said annoyed.

"They will be back, just relax." We then heard a car pull up.

"THEIR HERE!" I screamed while squeling so high Amanda had to cover my mouth.

"Would you be quiet? You don't wanna wake Victor do you?" She said still covering my mouth. I threw my hands up in surrender and nodded my head. She sighed then removed her hand. Then Amanda gave a sly grin. "Hey Amber, what do you say we hide behind the couch and watch what they do when they come in?" She asked evily.

"Ok let's do it." As we both hid behind the couch Fabian and Nina entered the house.

"Huh, I thought for sure I'd already be on the ground." Nina said confused.

"Me to, well hey now I can do this without them squealing." Fabian said as he leaned in. It took all the energy in me not to squeal as he and Nina kissed under the chandeliar. After they broke apart they said their goodnights and separated to bed. After we heard their doors close, me and Amanda came out of hiding.

"Wow, they kissed! I better go get some beauty sleep so I can start bright and early on their couple scrapbook." I said while squealing again.

Amanda laughed. "You do that Amber, I got plenty of pictures on my phone." She said holding up a blackberry.

I grinned. "Perfect! Well see you in the morning." I skipped outta the room and up to my room.

~The next morning~

Fabian's POV.

My date with Nina went so well last night. I was surprised that we weren't confronted by Amber and Amanda last night, but I knew they would confront us this morning at breakfast. More importantly I wanted to see Nina again. As I got ready, Jerome barged in my room.

"Jerome! Ever heard of knocking?" I said finishing my hair.

"Sorry dude but look I need your help with something." Jerome said looking desparate.

I turned to him confused. "Since when do you need my help?" I asked curiously.

"Here's the deal dude. I wanna ask your sister out on a date." Jerome said.

I stood their shocked. Did Jerome just say he wanted to ask my sister out? "What makes you think I'll help you ask her out?" I asked still in shock.

"Because your her brother and you know what she likes." Jerome said.

"Well Jerome your not the most faithful guy I know. I don't want my sister to get hurt." I said firmly.

"Oh I would never hurt that angelic creature. You have my word." Jerome said desparatly. I stood there silent, debating whether or not he ment it. "Here I'll even pay you." Jerome said holding out 20 pounds.

I shook my head. "Keep your money mate. I'll help you as long as you promise never to hurt her." I said looking at him sternly.

"Oh I wont. Even if my life depends on it." Jerome said raising his right hand to swear it.

"Alright, just give her a red rose and ask her nicely and she'll be hooked." I said smiling.

"Oh thanks mate, you wont regret this." Jerome said running out. I smiled and finished my hair.

Amanda's POV.

Today was the beginning of probably the worst day here. I was stuck in my room all day with no meals. This was gonna be a long day. Just then someone knocked on the door. I went over and saw Trudy.

"Dearie what are you still doing in here? Almost everyone is already at breakfast." Trudy said looking worried.

"Victor put me on room arrest with no meals today because I tackled Joy for threatening Nina." I said calmly.

Trudy's eyes got big. "Oh no dearie, this is not exceptable. Wait here I'm going to go have a talk with Victor." Trudy then left hastily.

A few minutes later Trudy came in the room. "Well Victor says as long as it doesn't happen again, you may come eat." Trudy said smiling.

I smiled and hugged Trudy. "Thank you so much Trudy. I'll be down as soon as I'm done getting ready." And with that I shut the door and got ready.

Joy's POV.

I was hiding around town keeping out of sight from the police. I refuse to go to jail until my plan is complete. I knew now that Fabian would not love me no matter how hard I tried, but I was gonna make Amanda pay for wrestling me. I also had someone helping me now. My phone rang, oh there he is now. I answered. "Why haven't you escaped yet? We need to get the Chosen One in our hands." I shouted.

"I'm getting out tonight. Meet me at the old shed, Midnight, tomorrow night." He answered sternly.

"Well hurry up! Call me when you get out." I hung up my phone and saved that number in my phone. Renee Zeldman.

**A/N. Alright so there is Chapter 10, review review. I'm looking for 80 thanks. Happy reviewing.**


	11. Roses and Blackness

**A/N. MAN! Those reviews came so fast! You guys are AWSOME! Well, here is Chapter 11. SIBUNA!**

Nina's POV.

I was so happy today. Me and Fabian had kissed last night and proclaimed our love for eachother. Nothing, not even the ever squealing Amber could ruin my good mood. Suddenly in he came.

"Good morning my love." He said pecking my cheek.

I blushed. "Good morning to you to." I said smiling.

Suddenly his hands came out from behind his back revealing a little box with a bow. I smiled. "What's this?" I asked curiously.

He grinned. "Why don't you open it and see for yourself." Fabian said handing me the box. I smiled and unwrapped the paper and opened the lid. I lost my breath when I saw what was inside. There was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was Diamond encrested, along the edges of a silver heart that said N&F in the middle. I opened it and found pictures of me and Fabian on both sides.

I started to get teary eyed. "Oh Fabian, it's beautiful I love it." I leaned over and gave him a big kiss. He returned it passionately. Just then Amanda walked in.

"Well looks like you to had some fun last night." She said winking.

"Amanda? I thought you were locked in our room all day." I said stunned.

"I was but Trudy came looking for me and was furious with the punishment so she got Victor to lift it." Amanda said pouring milk on her cereal.

Me and Fabian smiled. "Well sis, that's good. Now we don't have to sneak food to you during the day." Fabian said laughing.

Suddenly their was a weird noise heard coming down the stairs, Then there was a rush of blond and pink, and next thing I know, I'm on top of Fabian on the floor.

"Amber! What the heck are you doing?" I asked pinned between her and Fabian.

"You two are not getting up until you spill all the details about your date." Amber said excitedly.

Me and Fabian tried to get up, but Amber was surprisingly strong. Then we heard a voice from heaven. "Amber dearie, why are you pinning Nina and Fabian to the floor?" Trudy asked carrying some bacon and juice into the dining room.

"They must spill about their date or she won't let them up." Amanda said in between bites of cereal.

"Oh well, Amber let them up so they can catch their breath, then they can tell us. I want to hear this story as well." Trudy said putting the food down and sitting down to hear the story.

Me and Fabian looked at each other and started laughing. We told about our date and the kisses, and of course the walk on the beach. As we got to the part about us entering the house Amanda stopped us.

"Don't bother telling that part. Me and Amber already know everything. We hid behind the couch right there." Amanda said pointing to the couch.

"You little sneaks!" Fabian said. Then he ran over to Amanda and did something I never would have expected, he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and spun her around. She was screaming but laughing at the same time. Then he ran over to the couch and threw her down and started tickling her. Then Amanda hit the remote and breaking news came on.

"Serial killer Rufus Zeno just escaped from federal prison this morning. A name was found scraped all over the cell walls during his cell search." The reporter said. "Take a look at this picture of Zeno's cell, if this is your name, be on the lookout. This is Cindy Cane, breaking news." Amanda turned off the tv and turned to me.

"Nina? Wasn't that the same man that almost killed me off the plane?" Amanda said turning to me.

I nodded my head with tears stinging my eyes. The name in the cell was my own and I was scared outta my mind. Just then I felt strong arms around me. It was Fabian. I turned and buried my head in his chest and started crying.

"Don't worry Nina, as long as I'm here, nobody will hurt you." Fabian said stroking my back. I nodded my head to make him feel better, when really I would rather die than lose Fabian.

Amanda's POV.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Fabian and Nina had finally become an item and the very next day this Rufus dude that Nina told me is willing to kill anybody for eternal life escapes prison. I was walking toward my room to rest when Jerome stepped in front of me.

"Hey Jerome." I said in a monotone voice.

"Amanda look, I know this whole Rufus thing is hard on everybody. It's hard on me to, but I think we should still live life as we would, so would you fancy going on a date with me?" Jerome asked handing me a rose.

I smiled, maybe this was what I needed to get my mind straight before plotting a way to save Fabian and Nina. "I'd like that a lot Jerome, thank you." I said excepting the rose.

Jerome's head shot up in amazement. "You will? really?" He asked excitedly. I nodded my head and smiled. "Great uh...I'll see you at dinner then." He said then leaving the room.

I stopped him. "Wait when's the date?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night. Wear something formal." He then ran into his room where I knew he and Alfie were celebrating due to all the noise and cheer's. I giggled and smelled my rose then walked back into the living room.

"Amanda why are you holding a rose?" Amber asked getting her camera ready.

I laughed. "Jerome just asked me out." I said smiling.

Shockingly no one seemed happy. "And you accepted?" Patricia asked shocked.

"Yes why shouldn't I?" I asked.

"Why? Because Jerome has never been faithful in a relationship that's why." Patricia said getting annoyed.

"Well I'll give him a chance. If he's rude then I'll leave." I said. "Plus were not even in a relationship yet. Let's just see how this date goes."

Everyone looked impressed. Then Fabian came over. "We support you Amanda, just come to me if anything goes wrong." Fabian said before hugging me.

I hugged him back. "Your a great brother, you know that?" I said looking up.

He laughed. "And don't you dare forget it little sis." He said winking.

"I never did." I said winking back.

"Who knows Amanda, you may find your first love here." Nina said laughing.

I laughed to. "Hey I'm going on a walk, Amanda wanna come?" Nina asked.

"Sure hold on let me get my coat." I said.

"Do you want me to come with you guys? You know for protection." Fabian asked looking worried.

"Sorry Fabes but this is a GWO." Nina said.

He looked confused. "What?"

I laughed. "Girl's Walk Out." I said laughing.

"Oh can I come? Pretty please with a cherry on top." Amber asked with puppy dog eyes.

Nina laughed. "Of course you can Amber. It wouldn't be a GWO without you."

She squealed. "Yay let's go." Then we were out in the wind.

Nina's POV.

We had been walking for probably 10 minutes when Amanda found something. "Hey guys look at this." Amanda said picking up the paper. "It looks like a note." Amber said trying to fix her hair with no prevail.

"Maybe we should take it back to the house. Fabian might be able to read this." I told them. **(A/N. The note was in Italian.)**

As we started to head back, Amanda and Amber were up front talking about her date with Jerome. As I trailed behind to study the note, a hand out of no where covered my mouth. The last thing I remember was two figures in black doing the same thing to Amanda and Amber. Then my world went black.

**A/N. Oh boy what happened? Find out in the next chapter. 100 reviews that's the goal. Thanks and Happy reviewing.**


	12. Comfort and Mother?

**A/N. OK on with the story. Oh and in case you guys didn't catch it, it was Nina's name written on the cell wall, it's in there but if you read fast like i do, u might have missed it. No biggy. Anyway not a lot of reviews so after this Chapter no update until I hit 100, I trust u guys. Alright Chapter 12. SIBUNA!**

Fabian's POV.

I stood in the living room pacing back and forth. "Dude I'm sure they're fine, they have only been gone a few minutes, would you just chill?" Mick asked while eating a slice of toast with jam.

"No man I can't help but feel like something has gone wrong." I told him still pacing. Suddenly a note slid under the door. I ran and grabbed it, I opened it and started reading.

_Meet me in the clearing of the woods with the elixir or it's bye bye to sissy and Chosen One._

_R.Z._

I crumbled up the paper and ran to the living room. "Sibuna meeting now!" I screamed while running into my room. Mara and Mick looked confused as the rest followed but I didn't care, my sister and girlfriend were in trouble and I would do anything to get them back.

"What's wrong?" Patricia asked coming in my room.

"Nina, Amanda and most likely Amber are being held captive by Rufus." I said. "Look at this letter." I said holding up the letter. They all looked it over then looked back at me.

"Wait, didn't you say you threw away the elixir?" Jerome asked.

"I said I did. But it's actually hidden in this loose floorboard where I keep a bunch of stuff that I don't want people to see." I then ran over and lifted the floorboard up revealing the elixir.

"Okay so now what do we do? If we give Rufus the elixir their is still no promise that he will give us Nina, Amanda and Amber." Alfie said.

That was when I lost it. "NO! WE WILL NOT LEAVE HIS SIDE UNTIL ALL THREE GIRLS ARE SAFE!" I screamed. They all looked at me shocked. "I'm sorry, but I just found Amanda again after 12 years of nothing, not even knowing if she was alive. Then Nina and me just got together, I would rather die than live the rest of my life without her. And Amber has been my friend since day one." I said pacing my room.

Patricia came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Then let's go get them." She said.

I turned around. "Alright guys, here's the plan..."

Nina's POV.

I was walking along a beautiful beach after escaping our kidnappers. Then up ahead I saw all my friends and amazing boyfriend dancing around a campfire. Quickly I ran up to them. But as I got closer I noticed they weren't dancing but being pulled toward the fire by Rufus and Joy and the henchman. Just before Fabian hit the fire he screamed, "I love you Nina!" I screamed for him as he fell into the flames.

"FABIAN!" I screamed waking up. That's when I remembered everything that happened. The blackout, the whipping in the van, everything they did to us.

"Nina? Nina is that you?" I saw Amanda walk out of the shadows with bruises from trying to escape.

"Ya it's me. Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"I don't know, looks like some kind of shed." Amanda said looking around.

"Wait! Where's Amber?" I asked suddenly getting scared.

Amanda patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, I just put her in the chair over there so she could sleep better." Amanda said pointing to the corner chair where Amber lay asleep. "Nina your trembling is everything alright?" Amanda asked sitting down next to me.

I started crying. "No Amanda, I just had a horrible nightmare that you were all killed." I said in between sobs.

Amanda pulled me into a hug. "Nina it was just a dream. Besides we won't be here much longer, Fabian will come and save us." Amanda said wipping a tear of her own away.

Suddenly the door burst open which woke Amber up. Three people in ski masks came in the room. "Alright Chosen One here's the deal, you either give us the cup and the elixir, or your little friends here die." The one in the middle said while the other two grabbed Amanda and Amber and held them at throat length with a knife.

I looked at the both of them. "Who are you guys anyway? You deserve to tell me that much." I said sternly.

The middle one nodded. "Very well." They all removed their masks and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Rufus, Joy, and some lady I didn't know but Amanda sure did.

"Mother Amelia?" Amanda screamed while crying.

The old lady smiled evily. "Hello dear. Tell me how's Fabian doing?" She said with sarcasm in her voice.

Amanda used every muscle she had to try and attack this woman, but Joy was surprisingly strong and held her back. Amanda started crying. "How could you? Me and Fabian, were your kids." She said balling her eyes out.

The old lady shook her head smiling. "Not anymore your not. Though I will say I'm impressed that you were able to find eachother again. However, after tonight I will make sure that doesn't happen again." She said laughing.

Rufus then stepped forward. "You have 3 hours Chosen One to make your decision. We'll be back." With that they put on their ski masks and left.


	13. Wrestling and Dances

**A/N. Hey guys the updates are really slowing down. I won't quit the story but my updates will not be as often. So if u guys want daily updates then the reviews have to come in faster. And a lot of them. I don't own HOA or anything except Amanda. Chapter 13 SIBUNA!**

Fabian's POV.

Me and the other's were on our way to the clearing in the woods. Rufus had texted me, requesting that I come alone. So the other's would be hidden in the tree's until the plan started. We arrived and I shooed the other's to their hiding places. I stood in the clearing for 5 minutes before I heard a noise. Then Rufus's van pulled into view.

Rufus approached me. "Well, I see you managed to follow order's. Now where is the elixir?" Rufus said sternly.

"Give me the girl's then the elixir is your's." I said just as firmly.

Rufus smiled. "Mother Amelia! Bring out the girl's." Rufus shouted.

Mother Amelia? I couldn't believe this. My own birth mother was working for Rufus. Suddenly she appeared carrying three limp bodies behind her. I started to get angry. "What did you do to them?" I asked angrily.

"Oh no worries. They are very much alive. We just knocked them out so if they thought of escaping that wouldn't happen." Rufus said smiling. "Of course that precious sister of your's would not go down that easy. So she is sedated." I was ready to knock his head off for doing that to Amanda, but I knew that if the plan succeded then Amanda, Nina and Amber would be just fine.

"Now, the elixir." Rufus said holding out his hand.

Now it was time for the plan. "NOW!" I screamed and everyone came out. Alfie and Jerome ran over to my mother and hit her in the head with clubs until she was knocked out cold. Patricia ran and pinned Joy who was just coming out of the van to the ground. And I tackled Rufus as hard as my body let me. We wrestled as I saw Jerome and Alfie carry away the girl's. I punched Rufus in the nose but then he punched me in the gut. I lost my breath but kept fighting. Soon he kicked my knee cap which caused it to break. I saw Patricia trying to get Joy knocked out so she could help me, but Joy was quite a fighter and kept Patricia where she was. Just when Rufus was aiming to kick my head and knock me out, he was suddenly attacked from behind and on the floor. I looked over and saw none other than Amanda.

"Amanda? What are you doing?" I screamed grabbing my knee.

"Just go! I'll catch up with you." I just starred at her tackling Rufus. She noticed. "I said GO!" She screamed while knocking Rufus out.

I quickly got up and limped over to see Jerome and Alfie trying to get Nina and Amber in the truck. I limped over and hopped in the truck holding Nina close in my arms. She was so frail and injured. I vowed that once I got better, I would go and kill Rufus for good. Suddenly Amanda and Patricia were running towards the truck. They dove in and Patricia started the truck and we were off.

~Back at Anubis House~

I carried Nina up to her room not caring about the throbbing pain in my knee. I laid her on her bed just as Amanda came in. "Fabian, your not supposed to carry anything when you have a broken knee." She said sitting next to me.

I leaned over and gave her such a big hug I felt like Amber. She smiled and hugged me back. "How did you come out of being sedated so fast?" I asked amazed.

She leaned back. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said looking at the ceiling.

I turned to face her but my knee hurt so bad that I just stayed where I was. "You know that I will always believe you." I said rubbing her shoulder. "What's up?"

She looked at me. "Dad told me you needed help. He snapped me out of it. Said I had to protect you so you could be there for Nina when she needs you most." Amanda said starting to cry.

I wipped the tear away with my thumb. "Dad? As in our dad that died at war?" I asked her.

She nodded still crying. "Fabian I was so worried I had let you down. That you would be mad because Nina got hurt. The last thing I ever wanted was for her to get hurt I swear." She said balling into my shoulder.

I wrapped her in a protective hug. Then lifted her head so she was facing me. "Amanda you never let me down. I'm sure that if you could have done anything to stop what they did to her you would have stopped it. Your my sister Amanda, and I love you. Don't ever think that you let me down." I kissed her forhead and hugged her again.

Amanda sat up. "Alright well, I'm gonna go get Trudy to come look at your knee." After she left Nina started to stir. I turned as best I could and looked at her angelic face as she slept. Een with all the bruises and cuts she looked like an angel. Then she opened her eyes slowly.

"Fabian? Is that you?" Nina asked waking up.

I smiled. "Yes Nina it's me. Don't worry your safe now. Your all safe. Just rest you've been through a lot lately." I said stroking her face.

She looked at my knee. "Fabian, your hurt what happened?" She asked concern filling her voice.

I stroked her face to calm her down. "My knee broke while wrestling Rufus. Don't worry about me though, Amanda went to get Trudy so everything will be fine."

As if on cue Trudy ran in. "Oh my goodness Fabian what happened to your knee?" She said looking it over. "Well we need to get you to the hospital fast. Your knee is in bad condition." Trudy said standing up.

Nina turned my head. "Go I'll be fine." She said.

I turned and Amanda nodded. "I'll take care of her Fabian. You go fix yourself. Don't want you broken for the mid-term dance in 6 weeks." Amanda said raising her eyebrows.

I smiled and started to get up but Trudy stopped me. "Oh no Fabian. Musn't put any weight on that knee of your's. Stay here, I'll call an ambulance." Trudy left and Amber came in acting like nothing had ever happened.

"Hey guys, are you just as excited as me about the dance?" She said squeling.

Amanda and Nina rolled their eyes. This was gonna be a long 6 weeks.

**A/N. Alright well I'm having a case of writer's block so any ideas put them in a review. Let's hit 100 guys come on. Happy Reviewing.**


	14. Surgery and Dreams

**A/N. YAY! The writers block has been solved. This chapter is dedicated to my friend who helped me get reinspired. You know who you are. Also Awlilliams I am updating so update your story now. Thanks. We didn't hit 100 but we are only 2 off so that works for me. Anyway Chapter 14. SIBUNA! Oh and I only own Amanda and the plot line.**

Fabian's POV.

Trudy had phoned the ambulance and we were on our way to the hospital. The doctor's looked me over and gave me pain medication until we got to the hospital. They pushed me in on the gurney into the emergency room.

"Alright are you Mister Fabian Rutter?" The doctor asked holding up a clipboard.

"Yes I am." I answered.

"Well your a very lucky man. The x-ray showed that your knee has just a hairline fracture. We will have to perform a surgery though to replace some damaged tissue." The doctor said.

I got a little nervous. "How big is the surgery?" I asked nervously.

"Oh no worries. Just about 1 hour in the OR and if you don't stand up or anything a week after, then we should have you on your feet without a cast or anything in 4 weeks tops." That made me feel better, then at least I would be able to stand normally for the mid-term dance.

"Thank you sir." I said.

"Is their any family you would like for us to contact before the surgery?" He asked nicely.

"I would appreciate it if my parents and twin sister and girlfriend were here before I go in." I answered.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid you can only have real family in the OR area." The doctor said.

I was sad I couldn't see Nina but I would be able to see her as soon as they were done. "Very well." I said.

He stood up. "I'll go give them a call."

~During the Surgery~

I had just left Amanda in the waiting room because my parents didn't answer. She wished me luck, said that Nina loved me and promised to tell my parents everything if they got the message. After I was put under anaesthesia, I saw this bright light and a figure in the distance. I stepped closer and slowly the figure came into focus. Then I recognized him, it was the spirit of my dead father who had helped Amanda.

"Fabian. You need to protect Nina and Amanda. People are holding dangerous grudges against them. Grudges that will kill them if you don't do your part." My father said softly.

"What's my part? How can I protect them if I don't know what to do?" I asked him.

"Just listen to your heart. You can do it son, I believe in you." He then started to fade away.

"Wait father wait! What can I do?" But it was to late, he was gone. The next thing I remember was the sound of doctor's wheeling me to my hospital room.

Amanda's POV.

Fabian's surgery had gone fine. He was now in his hospital room still asleep from the medicine. I was bored do I decided to call everyone back at the house and let them know how things went.

"Hello?" Came a voice on the other line.

"Hey it's Amanda, who is this." I asked.

"AMANDA! It's me, Jerome. How did everything go?" He asked eagerly.

"He did just fine. He's still asleep right now though." I said into the phone.

"Oh good. Well before I tell everyone that your on the line, you know you still owe me a date." Jerome said.

I giggled. "Your right I do. Well when Fabian's home and everything's settled then I will go on that date with you." I said getting all jittery all the sudden.

"Sounds great. Well brace yourself because everyone is running to grab the phone." Suddenly their was a mixture of Amber screaming for the phone, Nina saying how she deserved to be the one on the phone, Mick wanting to find out how his best friend was and Patricia just trying to get Nina to the phone.

"Amanda? It's Nina how is he?" Nina asked out of breath.

I giggled at the sound of her out of breath. "He's just fine. Everything went well he's just sleeping right now." I said still giggling.

"Oh well that's good. Just promise you'll have him call me when he's awake." Nina said eagerly.

I smiled. "I promise. Well I better go a doctor is coming in." I said.

"Alright see you soon. Love ya girl." Nina said.

"Love ya too. Bye." After we hung up a doctor entered the room.

"Are you Miss Amanda Zeeman?" He asked looking at his clipboard.

"Yes that's me." I said standing up.

"Well we have some people in the waiting room who wish to speak to you." He said writing down Fabian's heart beat.

"Oh, well alright I'll just go and talk to them." After that I left to see who these people were.

~Fabian's Dream~

_I was standing in a flower field that seemed to strech on forever. Then I saw her, Nina was in the distance picking flowers and running around with a beautiful dress flowing behind her. When she saw me she yelled. "Fabian come catch me." I started to chase her when I saw someone coming out of the woods with a knife headed straight for Nina._

_"Nina look out!" I screamed chasing her._

_She didn't hear me and kept on running. Soon the figure pulled the mask off revealing Joy's face. She ran and stabbed Nina before she even noticed. I screamed and ran to Nina who was now on the floor covered with blood. She died there in my arms. Joy came up behind me. _

_"That is what will happen to your little sunflower soon enough if you don't pick me instead." Joy said placing her hand on my shoulder._

~End Dream~

Fabian's POV.

I woke up to see a hospital room around me and my leg suspended in the air. Suddenly Amanda came in with my parents.

"Hey look who decided to wake up to see his parents." Amanda said giving me a hug.

"Oh my darling. How are you feeling? That fall down the stairs sounded just awful when Amanda explained what happened." My mother said in between kisses.

I looked at Amanda who winked, signaling that she didn't tell them anything about Rufus. "I'm feeling fine mum. Just a little tired." I said while yawning.

"Oh good. Oh Amanda let me tell you how happy I am that you two found each other again. You have grown into a beautiful young lady and our door is always open to you." My mother said while giving her a hug.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you." Amanda said hugging her back.

"Well my boy. You look well but I'm afraid we must get back to the meeting." My father said patting my back.

"Oh well goodbye my darlings don't be stranger's." My mum called while being pulled out by my dad.

After they left I turned to Amanda. "Amanda I have something to tell you." I said.

She nodded her head. "Ok, what is it?" She asked getting comfy on the couch. After I told her about the dream she looked shocked. "So...what do we do? Should we tell the other's?" Amanda asked fiddleing with the ring I got her.

"We probably should it's the only way to save Nina's life." Little did Amanda know that I had another idea as well and it would only end in tears.

**A/N. Ok any guesses on what his plan is? Next update not sure but soon. Please more reviews they make me so happy.**


	15. Break up's and the Truth

**A/N. YAY! We finally hit 100. As promised a few chapters ago, here's Chapter 15. I own nothing but Amanda and the plot line. Though I wish I owned more. SIBUNA!**

Nina's POV.

Today was the magical day. Fabian had been in the hospital for a little over a week and he was finally coming home.

"So Nina, are you excited to see your boyfriend and Amanda?" Mara asked coming into the living room.

"Ya I am. Not seeing either of them for a whole week is weird." I said while Mara sat down on the couch next to me.

Mara was about to say something when we heard a car horn outside the house. I looked out and saw Amanda helping Fabian out of the van. I screamed and ran out with Amber and the rest of the house on our heels. "FABIAN!" I screamed wrapping him in a big bear hug.

Meanwhile Amber had knocked Amanda to the ground in a huge hug. "Amber it's great to see you, but I can't breath." Amanda said turning blue.

"Oh sorry. I'm just so happy your back." Amber said squealing.

Then Mick came to hug Fabian so I went to hug Amanda. "Hey girl. When was the last time we were apart for this long?" I asked hugging Amanda who was still catching her breath from Amber's hug.

"It was when you came here last year." Amanda said hugging me back.

After all the hugging and welcome back's Fabian and Amanda called a Sibuna meeting. Again Mick and Mara looked confused but left because Mick had to train. We all went inside and into me and Amanda's room.

"Alright guy's what's this about?" I asked eagerly.

"Well when we were in the hospital, Fabian had a series of strange dreams. They all indicated that Joy, Rufus and our mother were still out there and planning to kill all of us." Amanda said looking a little shaky.

We all looked at Fabian who nodded. "We decided that maybe we should do the buddy system so were never alone." Fabian said.

We all agreed and drew names for buddy's.

Amanda and Fabian

Amber and Patricia

Alfie and me

Jerome was the odd one out so he decided to go with Amanda and Fabian since Fabian had an injured knee. When we all broke up with our buddy's Fabian came up to me.

"Hey Nina? Can we talk for a moment...alone?" Fabian told Alfie to go with another buddy group until we came back.

I followed Fabian into the kitchen and we both sat down at the table.

"What's wrong Fabian? You look upset." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

He took my hand off. "Nina, I'm sorry but I just feel no spark anymore. I think things would be best if we just didn't talk to each other anymore." Fabian said not making eye contact.

I sat there shocked and close to tears. "Fabian. Why are you saying this? Just a few days ago you said we would forever be together." I said some tears slipping.

He looked at me. "Nina please don't cry. Don't make this harder than it needs to be." Fabian said handing me a tissue.

I wipped my eyes. "Fine, you don't wanna talk anymore fine." I then took off the locket he bought me and gave to him then left the room crying.

Amanda was walking by and saw me crying. "Nina! What's wrong you look awful?" She asked holding my shoulder's.

I looked at her while crying. "Why don't you just ask your brother? He can answer everything." Leaving a confused Amanda I ran to my room and cried myself to sleep.

Amanda's POV.

I couldn't believe what just happened. Nina ran out of the kitchen crying her eyes out. Then she said that Fabian did something. I couldn't stand this I had to find out what happened. I ran into the kitchen and saw Fabian sitting there with his face in his hands.

"Fabian, what did you do to Nina?" I asked more sternly than planned.

He looked up at me with blood shot eyes. "I broke up with her." He said in a monotone voice.

My jaw dropped to the ground and my eyes grew as big as Jupiter. "Y-You WHAT?" I screamed. "Are you crazy? Nina is the best thing that has ever happened to you. Why would you do something so stupid?" By then I was sitting next to him starring daggers into his head.

"I just didn't feel a spark anymore so I called it off." He said going to get a glass of water.

"Fabian Rutter don't you dare lie to me! Now what's the real reason?" I asked following him over to the sink.

He sighed and turned around. "I will only tell you if you swear not to tell Nina." He said holding out his hand.

I looked at his hand and started thinking. 1. Fabian was my brother so I should be able to do anything for him. 2. Nina has been my best friend for years. She's basically my sister and we never kept secrets from each other. So basically I was torn between twin brother and best friend/sister. Finally I knew what to do. I shook his hand.

"Fine. I wont tell her. Now why did you break up with her?" I asked.

He look at his glass of water. "I did it to protect her. I still love Nina with all my heart and I always will. But I can't risk losing her, so I broke up with her so hopefully Joy wont harm her." He said drinking some of the water.

I was shocked. "Fabian I get your reason for breaking up with her, but think about it, she feels like her main reason for living now wants nothing to do with her. What's gonna stop her from just going to Joy and giving up?" I asked.

He looked at me. "I was hoping that with you and Amber she would realize she still has a lot to live for." Fabian said.

I sighed. "Fabian, me and Amber are just girlfriends. A boyfriend has a special place in a girls heart. Without that were never complete. No matter how many girlfriends we have." I put my hand on his shoulder. "I wont tell her what you told me, but just think about maybe fixing this and taking Nina back." I walked out of the room hoping he would take my advice.

**A/N. Ok so no one kill me. This is a Fabina story. Oh and congrats to all the reviewers who guessed that he would break up with her for protection. Next update 115 reviews. Happy reviewing.**


	16. Fatherly Advice

**A/N. Horray! We hit 115. So as promised, here's Chapter 16. Oh and I'd like to remind everyone that Amanda will most likely be in all my stories as Fabian's twin sister, because there is just so much I have in my head to do with her that I can't fit it all into 1 story. Even if I do a sequel. Anyway I don't own HOA blah blah blah, but I am writing a fan letter to Eugene Simon so fingers crossed I get a response. Okay now Chapter 16, SIBUNA!**

Nina's POV.

I woke up to the sound of Trudy calling for dinner. (**A/N. That means lunch in England.**) I stood up and went over to my mirror and fixed my hair. When I looked good, or at least better than I did, I went out and found Amanda.

"Hey how are you feeling?" She asked giving me a hug.

"I'm fine. Just still confused on how he just suddenly didn't feel a spark anymore." I said starting to cry again.

Amanda looked down at her feet a moment before giving me another hug. "Nina, if he can't see what he had with you, then he doesn't deserve you." She said stepping back from the hug. "Come on let's go eat lunch. I had Trudy make your favorite to cheer you up. Spaghetti and Parmesan." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

I giggled. "Thanks but I'll probably only have time to get one bite in." I said linking arms with her.

She looked at me weird. "Why?"

"Because Spaghetti is Alfie and Jerome's favorite food fight meal." I said.

She started to laugh. "Well I'll fix that." With that she left leaving me confused. Then Amber came down texting on her phone.

"Nina! Glad to see your doing better. How about to make you feel even better we all go dress shopping for the dance in 2 weeks?" She said.

I laughed. "Sure Amber, that may be just what I need." Then we also linked arms and walked to dinner.

Jerome's POV.

I was so nervous. Today I was going to ask Amanda to the mid-term dance. She was so beautiful I just didn't know if I would have the courage to ask someone like her. Suddenly she came into the dining room alone.

"Hey Jerome can I ask you something?" She asked sitting next to me.

I smiled. "Sure what's up pretty lady?" I asked all sexy like.

She laughed and slapped my arm. "Haha very funny. Just don't do that accent again it creeps me out." She said fake shivering. "Anyway I had Trudy make Nina's favorite meal to make her feel better due to the whole break up issue with Fabian, and I would really appreciate it if you and Alfie didn't have a food fight tonight. Please?" She asked clapping her hands together.

I smiled. "Fine but this will cost you." I said.

She shrugged. "Fine how much you want?" She asked searching her pockets.

I laughed. "No I'm not looking for pounds. I was uh...actually I was uh...wondering if...you would maybe...go to the mid-term dance with me?" I asked looking at my shoes.

She smiled. "Jerome I would love to go to the dance with you." She said grinning from ear to ear.

I looked up. "Really, you would go with me?" I asked excitedly.

She giggled. "Yes I would. It will be fun." She then did something I was not ready for, she leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

I gasped slightly as she blushed. We then heard a camera behind us. Click. "Ah looks like I Amber Millington have found a new couple to get together." She squealed as Nina stood there with her mouth wide open.

Amanda turned and looked at me. "I'll see you later then." She then moved to her real seat as everyone was coming in for dinner.

Fabian's POV.

I sat at the table just staring at my noodles. Every now and then I snuck a peak at Nina but she never noticed. Suddenly I felt someone kick my foot. I glanced up and saw Amanda staring at me and cocking her head towards Nina. My heart pounded as I thought of what to do. I still loved Nina but I didn't want her hurt. Then suddenly everything went black.

~Fabian's Dream~

_"Dad? Dad is that you?" I asked moving through the white mist._

_"Fabian, son. You were never supposed to push the girl away. You were supposed to protect her and Amanda would help you." He said touching my shoulder._

_"But Father. How can I protect Nina from 3 people desperate to kill her?" I asked._

_"Fabian, you and Amanda have a very special power that neither of you know about yet." He said calmly._

_"What are you talking about? What power?" I asked._

_"When you and Amanda were born, your mother never wanted you. She took the both of you to a psychic to see if she could get rid of you. Instead the psychic gave you both special gifts. Amanda got the gift of Fight. She would know just about every marcial art known to man without taking any classes, plus every punch or kick she did would be ten times more powerful especially if she was angry, in those cases then whatever she made contact with when punching or kicking would turn into flames. And you got the gift of Healing. You can touch anything at all that is injured or broken and it shall be healed." My father said._

_I couldn't believe this. "Wait, then why didn't anything happen when Amanda attacked Rufus? I can assure you she was angry. Plus my knee how come that didn't heal?" I asked thinking he made all this up._

_"Your gifts would not be completely grown into your body until tomorrow morning. Now my son you must return. Tell no one of this other than Amanda. Good Luck and remember even if your mother never wanted you, I sure did."_

~End Dream~

"Fabian? Are you alright?" I opened my eyes to find the whole house towering over me.

"Ya I'm fine. Just need a minute alone." With that I left the room trying to figure out how to tell Amanda all this.

**A/N. Well? What do u think? Next update 130 reviews. Happy reviewing.**


	17. Make Up's

**A/N. Ok this is a shout out to Fabina43va. She took my advice on her story and I appreciate that. So I'm gonna let her do the disclaimer. Take it away.**

**Fabina43va: TICKLES3000 only owns Amanda and the plot line.**

**TICKLES3000: Thanks now on with the story. Chapter 17 SIBUNA!**

Amanda's POV.

That was really weird. Fabian just blacked out then said he needed time alone. "Hey guys I'm just gonna go check on him." I said getting up from the table. They all nodded then I ran to Fabian's room.

"Fabian? Are you alright?" I asked peeking in his room.

He sat on his bed strumming his quitar. "Amanda is anyone with you?" He asked turning to me. I shook my head. "Good. We need to talk about something alone. But no one else can know." He said staring me down as he said the last part.

I nodded my head. "Ok, what is it?" I asked sitting on his bed.

He sighed. "When I passed out, I saw dad again. He said I shouldn't have broken up with Nina. But he also said that when we were babies, our mom took us to some psychic who gave us special powers." He said waiting to see how I'd react.

I sat there confused. "What kind of powers?" I asked.

"Well he said you have the power of Fight, and I have the power of Healing." Fabian said.

I smiled. "Cool. What do they do?" I asked now entrigued.

"Well you know just about every fighting style known to man, and your punches and kicks are ten times more powerful. Oh and when your angry then whatever you hit or kick will burst into flames. And me, well all it takes is a touch of my hand to heal anything I want." At that point, I was in awe.

"That's awsome! I'm gonna go practice my moves for Rufus and the others." I started to get up but he stopped me.

"No Amanda. Our powers wont be in us until tomorrow morning." He said pulling me back down.

I sighed. "Dang. Well I can wait. Anyway I gotta go, I'm on chore duty." With that I left.

Amber's POV.

I was so mad at Fabian for what he did to Nina. I decided to comfront him about it, because I knew that was WVBWD. What Victoria Beckham would do.

"Fabian we need to talk." I said storming into his room.

He looked up from his quitar. "Amber ever heard of knocking?" Fabian asked annoyed.

"Yes but not when your angry. Now why would you do such a thing to Nina? She's been heartbroken ever since you called it off." I said folding my arms.

He looked at the floor. "Amber I know what I did was wrong. I want to make it up to her, but I'm afraid that she will never forgive me. I only did it to protect her, the truth is, I still love her with all my heart." He said burying his face n his hands.

Just then Nina came in. "Really? You still love me?" She said with tears in her eyes.

Fabian looked at me and I smiled. My work here was done, so I left the two lovebirds in private to do who knows what.

Nina's POV.

I couldn't believe it. Fabian still loves me, he just called it off to protect me. Could he get any sweeter? I don't think so. Suddenly he came over to me.

"Nina, I do love you. But I can't bear the idea of you getting hurt, or worse killed. I want to be with you. The question is do you want to be with me?" He asked holding out the locket he bought me.

I smiled. "Do you really love me? You were just saying those things to protect me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes and yes. I deeply, truly, passionately love you and I want you safe. I will never forgive myself if you get hurt. Your my life, without you I am nothing. Please take me back." He pledded.

I smiled and nodded my head. He smiled and put the locket around my neck. "I love you Nina Martin." He said turning me towards him.

"I love you to Fabian Rutter." He smiled and spun me around. After he set me down he cupped my face and kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss melting in his arms. I never wanted to move away from this moment. But as life is, good things always had to come to an end.

**A/N. OK so they are back together. Sorry it's so short I'm kind of at a dead end, but don't worry the next one will be longer. Please please review next update is still 130. Thanks guys. Happy reviewing.**


	18. The plan and Where is she?

**A/N. HOLY COW! We hit 130 super fast! Thanks guys your the best. Also a shout out to my 3 most common reviewers. Awililliams, tlkin2much, and 2theleft2. U guys are amazing I love u guys so much. Ok now sorry for the short chapter last time but this one is longer so enjoy and review. Oh and just for the rest of the story, I only own Amanda and the plot line. SIBUNA!**

Mother Amelia's POV.

I was getting very impatient. The day was almost at hand when Fabian and Amanda's powers would become reality. I realized we were not moving quick enough so I decided to confront Rufus.

"Rufus! We are not moving quick enough, tomorrow their powers will be complete and we don't stand a chance!" I said angrily approaching him.

He turned towards me grinning. "Mother Amelia, have you no trust? The plan is set. Joy shall commence the operation tonight after the vermon are all asleep." He said laughing.

I smiled. "The plan must end before the strock of midnight, otherwise they have the powers and will be much harder to defeat." I told him.

He them turned and violently pinned me to the wall. "YOU THINK I'M NOT AWARE OF THAT? YOU THINK I KNOW NOTHING WHILE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING? WELL THINK AGAIN. BECAUSE THE LAST TIME I RECALL YOU WORK FOR ME!" He screamed while shaking me violently.

I nodded my head. "Yes sir. I understand." I said quietly.

He let me down and slapped me across the face. I rubbed my soar cheek and watched as he went to Joy and sent her off with instructions. I smiled, as long as this worked Amanda and Fabian would never see the light of day again, as well as their little friends.

Joy's POV.

I had to admit, the plan was very violent and I questioned if I would be able to do something like this to the man I love. As long as I kept the idea that I could get Fabian's love out of this, then I would be able to do this. Just as that thought came into my mind, Anubis house came into view.

"I see the house. Plan separate Amanda and Fabian is at hand." I said into my walkie talkie.

Rufus's voice came back through. "Very good. Now hurry! The hour is almost upon us." He said sternly.

I quietly climbed the stairs of Anubis House. The front door was locked but I knew where the spare key was. I felt like Nina as I made quick work of the lock and stepped inside. Suddenly I heard voices.

"Just like old times right?" Fabian whispered.

"Ya just like old times. Now lets go before anyone notices were gone." Nina whispered back.

Shoot. Nina and Fabian must be out having a secret date. I jumped in the mummy case until I heard them tip toe upstairs and the attic door shut. I scrambled for the walkie talkie and finally found it.

"Rufus, we have a problem. Nina and Fabian are on a secret date, I'm hiding right now but the plan wont work now." I said.

He answered back giving me new instructions. I smiled at the new idea. "I can do that. Be back soon." Then I left the mummy case to proceed with plan B.

Rufus's POV.

I paced back and forth in the warehouse where we were hiding. I couldn't believe that the Chosen One and her little boyfriend were having a date. It was just ridiculous.

"Rufus stop pacing. Joy will be back any minute with the cargo we asked for." Mother Amelia said.

I turned to her. "Oh shut up! One more word out of you and you'll be the next cargo." I said threateningly.

She nodded and sat down. Suddenly Joy's voice came through the walkie talkie. "The plan has been complete. I am on my way back with the cargo." She said quietly. I smiled and laughed evily.

"Excellent Joy. Well done, you shall now get your side of the bargain." I said still smiling. The plan had worked. No way was immortality slipping away from me this time. We sat there in silence for quite some time before Joy did the secret knock. I opened the door and there she stood dragging Amanda's lifeless body behind her.

~The next morning~

Nina's POV.

I woke up to a serious case of sunlight in my eyes. Weird usually Amanda would shut the window, she hates drafts. I had slept a little later than planned due to me and Fabian's secret date last night. Anyway I turned over and saw that Amanda's bed was empty. Not that I was surprised, she was always a morning person. I finally got up and got ready then went down for breakfast. I got down there and Amanda's seat was empty, weird.

"Good morning everyone." I said while sitting down in my seat and giving Fabian a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning." They all said in unison. Fabian just answered by kissing me on the lips. "Uh!" Everyone groaned except for Amber who squealed.

"Hey have you guys seen Amanda this morning? She was already gone when I woke up." I said while spredding jam on toast.

Everyone looked at eachother and shook their heads. "No we haven't seen her. Maybe she went to school early to get some stuff done." Mara suggested.

I nodded. "Ya maybe your right. She does that a lot." I calmed down after that knowing she was most likely at school being the responsible teenager she is. Boy was I wrong.

After breakfast we went a whole day of school without seeing Amanda. I ran to Fabian when I saw him walking home. "Fabian wait up." He turned and smiled while taking my hand as we continued walking home. "I'm worried Fabian. This is so not Amanda. She never misses school without telling me why first." I said nervously.

He turned to face me. "I'm sure she's fine. We'll call her as soon as we get home." I could see worry in his eyes to. Suddenly I got a text and my eyes grew big. "What's wrong?" Fabian asked pulling me close.

I started crying. "Look at this text." I said handing him my phone.

_Your never gonna see your filthy little friend again. Just thought I'd let you know that by 10 tonight she will be dead._

_R.Z._

Fabian's eyes grew big and were full of anger. "Come on Nina. It's time for a Sibuna meeting." With that we ran back to the house.

**A/N. There ya go. Don't be angry with me I hate mean reviews. next update is 150. Happy reviewing.**


	19. Not again

**A/N. OK well 146 is close enough to 150 so thats fine. Anyway Awlilliams u are an awsome reviewer thanks for loving my story so much and tlkin2much u are just amazing, i love your story so much and im super happy u like mine. Thanks a bunch u guys. Here is Chapter 19. SIBUNA!**

Fabian's POV.

I was running to Anubis with Nina right behind me. I seriously could have killed someone right then, my sister had less then 12 hours to live and I had to find a way to stop it. Suddenly Nina started to slow down.

"Fabian wait. My legs feel like Jello." She said panting hard.

I ran over and scooped her up then ran the rest of the way to the house. When we got in I set Nina down and gathered Sibuna in Nina's room.

"What's this all about?" Jerome asked.

"Amanda has been kidnapped." Nina said starting to cry. I hugged her close.

"Great can't anyone stay safe these days? Sometimes I think she just gets kidnapped for attention." Patricia said sarcastically. That was when I lost it.

"SHE DIDN'T GET KIDNAPPED ON PURPOSE! SHE WAS TAKEN IN THE NIGHT AND THAT'S NOT EVEN THE WORST OF IT! DID I MENTION SHE WILL BE DEAD IF WE DON'T SAVE HER BY 10?" I screamed.

Everone froze shocked by my outburst and the fact that Amanda was getting ready to face death. Then Jerome spoke up.

"If everyone wouldn't mind I would like to speak to Nina and Fabian alone." Everyone nodded and left the room. Amber was starting to cry, Patricia had a guilty look on her face and Alfie was just silent.

After everyone left we all just stood there. "So Jerome, what do we need to talk about?" Nina asked in a whisper since she was still crying.

Jerome was looking at the ground. "I just...uh..." Jerome suddenly started crying right on the spot. Me and Nina looked at each other in shock. "Guys I-I'm falling hard for Amanda. I can't imagine her dead." Jerome said still crying.

My jaw dropped and Nina's eyes got huge. "Wait, you what?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "I'm falling for Amanda ok?" He said getting annoyed.

Suddenly we heard a big loud. "Eeep!" From the other side of the door. We all shook our heads and stood up to open the door. There stood everyone and Amber.

"Yay! Now we really have to save her so you can proclaim your love for her." Amber said squealing.

"Amber I didn't say I love her, I said I'm falling for her." Jerome said whipping his stray tears away.

Amber glared at him. "Same thing dumbface. You may know pranking but you know nothing about romance. Luckily thats my strong point." Amber said smiling.

I grunted. "Guys hate to be a party pooper but we have 6 hours exactly before Amanda is killed." I said pointing at the clock.

"Ok so whats the plan?" Nina asked.

Rufus's POV.

The plan was simple, Fabian would come to the rescue of his little sister but this time we would be ready.

"Rufus, she is hooked up and the machines are running." Mother Amelia said.

I smiled. "Excellent. Now we must wait for Fabian and his little Sibuna gang to come rescue the fair maiden. To bad were ready for them." I said looking at Amanda's body as the life was being sucked out of her.

Then Joy walked in the room. "Guys, don't you think that killing everybody is neccisary? We only need one life to become immortal." She said.

We turned to her. "Don't you get it? With Fabian and the others still alive then killing Amanda would be near immposible. We all know they will do anything to get her back safe and sound." I said getting angry.

She looked down and nodded. "Yes sir. I'll just go and check on Amanda." Then she left.

Fabian's POV.

I ran to Victor's office and opened his door. He looked up annoyingly. "Ever heard of knocking? You disgusting vermon."

I sighed. "Victor, we need you to drive us to the old shed in the woods." I said quickly.

"And why would I do that? I have more important things to do, like find the recipe to the elixir you vermon threw out." He said looking through a big stack of papers on his desk.

"Because Rufus Zeno has kidnapped my sister and she will be dead by 10 p.m. tonight." I yelled.

He looked up from his papers. "What? Why would he want your sister? I thought Nina was the one he was after." He said looking confused.

I thought. Should I tell him? Should I not? Finally I decided to tell him, he had a right to know. "Sir, me and Amanda have special powers. If one of us dies then we both lose our powers for good." I said not meeting his eyes.

He stood up shocked. "I have heard the legends of how one day there would be twins that were given special powers. We just thought that it was a myth. Very well we leave tonight. 7 sharp." He dismissed me from his office. As I left I silently said to myself. "Don't worry Amanda, we will save you." Then I went to get some rest for tonight.

Nina's POV.

I felt so bad for everybody. Jerome was starting to fall for Amanda, Fabian just lost his sister for the second time and I lost my best friend who was like a sister to me. We had been through so much this just felt like to much to handle. Just then Amber came in pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Nina? Are you alright?" She asked sitting by me on my bed.

"Oh Amber, I'll be fine once Amanda is safe so we can just live a normal life." I said putting my head on her shoulder.

She patted my back. "We are gonna get her back tonight. Then to celebrate, we will all go to the dance next week." She said standing up.

I looked up and smiled at her. "Amber, you always know what to say. Now lets get some rest for tonight so we have our energy." Then we both fell asleep until it was time to leave.

**A/N. Alright well, here ya go. Please review or no chapters. Next goal, 160. Happy reviewing.**


	20. The rescue

**A/N. WOW! I have some amazing fans. I never thought I would get this many reviews, and now one is asking if I want to become a writer for real! Thanks to all my reviewers u guys are amazing. Here's Chapter 20. SIBUNA! Dedicated to a writer who didn't quit, Fabinalover.**

Fabian's POV.

My clock started ringing signaling it was 6:50 p.m. Time to get up and save Amanda from those beasts. I got up and got dressed but was interrupted by Mick barging in.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me about this little gang of your's last year and this year?" He asked clearly angry.

I looked at him shocked. "First off, ever heard of knocking? Second off how did you find out?" I asked back just as angry as he was.

"Victor came down and told me and Mara. He thinks that the more people involved, the better chance we have of rescuing Amanda." He said sitting down his bed.

I sighed. "I guess you're right. Now hurry and get ready were leaving right now." I left him to get ready and ran outside. I saw 2 black vans parked out with Victor and Jason Winkler driving them. Soon after, everyone was out and ready.

"Alright. Fabian, Nina, Amber and Jerome. You will be in the van with me. Patricia, Mara, Mick and Alfie. You will be with Mr. Winkler." Victor said.

Everyone got into their cars and we were off. Soon after we had left Victor turned to us. "Now you all must know the plan. From the condition I've heard, Amanda is hooked up to a machine that slowly sucks the life out of you. It is very sensitive but Fabian will be the only one able to get through to her. So everyone will have to be distractions so Fabian can get to her and heal her. Do you all understand?" He asked firmly.

"Yes!" We all chorused.

Then Nina spoke up. "Wait, why will Fabian be the only one able to get to her?" She asked confused.

"Oh yes, Fabian you should have them by now so nothing bad will happen if I tell them." Victor said and I nodded. "Fabian and his sister were both given powers when they were young, but the powers wouldn't be fully ready until this morning. If one twin should get kidnapped then only the other twin can rescue them." Victor said not once looking away from the road.

Nina and Amber's jaws dropped to the floor while Jerome just sat and stared. "So Fabian can like lasers come out of your eyes?" Amber asked.

I looked at her weird. "No, I have the power to Heal and Amanda has the power to Fight." I then explained what our powers did and by then we were there. **(A/N. Sorry I didn't want to explain the powers again cuz thats a lot of typing.)**

Victor stopped the car and turned to us. "Alright, Nina and Amber you go meet the others and Jason will give you further instructions. Jerome and Fabian, you come with me." He said getting out of the car.

The other van pulled up and everybody got out. Amber ran to join them as she was told but before Nina could do the same I pulled her aside. "Nina, I hate that we can't be side by side, so just promise me that you'll be careful." I said holding her hands to my chest.

She nodded. "I will Fabes. You be careful as well." She said with tears in her eyes.

I pulled her close. "I love you Nina Martin. Don't you ever forget it." I said hugging her.

"I wont." She said. I noticed she had started to cry. I pulled her back and whipped the tears off her cheeks with my thumb.

"Come on lets get a move on. We don't have all day." Victor said waving me over.

I quickly turned back and kissed Nina with all the passion I had in me. We separated and stared lovingly into each others eyes. "Good luck my love." Then I turned and went over to Victor and Jerome.

We started to walk to the back of the shed while the others stayed around the front. "Victor I don't understand why you want me to join you and Fabian." Jerome whispered.

"Because healing Amanda will take almost all of the energy he has. So you will need to help get Amanda out while the rest of us get Fabian out." Victor whispered back looking for a back entry way.

Finally he found it. "Excellent! Now Fabian you are to run straight to Amanda no matter how bad she looks and heal her. Jerome you be Fabian's bodyguard, nothing can touch him while he is healing her. Everyone understand?" He asked.

We nodded. Then we heard the others bust through the front door and started what sounded like WWIII. Quickly me and Jerome snuck in the back door with Victor following behind. What I saw scared me, Everyone was tackling Rufus and my birth mother. Joy was no where in sight which scared me.

"Jerome get in front of me! I don't see Joy anywhere!" I screamed.

He nodded and ran in front. Then his eyes grew big. "Fabian, I found Amanda." He said pointing to the corner.

I looked over and almost started crying. There lay Amanda as frail as ever, pail and as white as a vampire. Not to mention skin and bone. Quickly I ran to her side Jerome right behind.

"Jerome watch my back while I heal her." I said grabbing her ice cold hand.

He nodded. Then something popped in my head that I knew but never knew I knew. Then I started chanting. "Hen gith alamorea jez, Hen gith alamorea jez, Hen gith alamorea jez!" I chanted over and over.

Suddenly Joy appeared and tackled Jerome to the ground. She then tried to get up and grab me but Jerome pulled her back down and pinned her to the ground. I turned back to Amanda and saw some color slowly coming into her cheeks.

"Fabian! Keep chanting it's working!" Jerome yelled holding down a squirming Joy.

I nodded. "Hen gith alamorea jez, Hen gith alamorea jez!" I said louder than last time.

Suddenly my hand and Amanda's body started to glow. Sadly Rufus and Mother Amelia started to take notice. "No!" They both screamed. Then Amanda started to move her fingers and her eyes started twiching.

"Hen gith alamorea jez, Hen gith alamorea jez!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Then her eyes flew open and all color returned to her face. She looked at me. "F-Fabian?" She asked looking at everything.

I smiled. "Yes Amanda, I'm here your safe." I hugged her and she hugged me back.

She then turned and saw everyone fighting. Her face grew both serious and angry. "No one does this to my friends." She then jumped off the table and ran over to Rufus who was pinning Nina to the wall. I tried to run over and help her but suddenly my knees buckled and I fell to the floor.

"Fabian man! Are you alright?" Mick said running over to help me.

"I'm fine help them. Quick!" I yelled with what energy I had. Then it hit me, healing Amanda took all my energy and now I couldn't move. My thoughts were interrupted by Rufus and Mother Amelia being knocked to the ground. I looked up and saw Amanda doing moves that I didn't even know were possible.

Nina then saw my bad condition and ran over. "Fabian! Come on Fabian don't do this please?" She screamed rolling me on my back and holding my head.

I looked at her weakly. "Nina, it's alright. It's just a side effect from healing Amanda. Go, save yourself, Jerome will help me get out." I said stroking her bruised cheek.

She hesitated but finally set me down and ran to help the others, but not before pecking my lips.

I saw Jerome had knocked Joy out and was dragging her out to the car. Then I passed out.

Amanda's POV.

I was suddenly filled with this power of fighting that I had never had before. I was swinging my feet above my head and everything that I touched while fighting started to sizzle and turn a little black.

"What is going on? I didn't even know the human body could do these things." I screamed while I continued to punch and kick like no tomorrow.

Then I turned and saw Fabian on the ground unconsiouce. I screamed and tried to run over and help him but was tackled from behind by my mother. "Jerome! Help Fabian!" I screamed while rolling around with my mother.

"I got him!" He yelled running over to Fabian.

I turned and shoved my mother off of me. Then I kicked her in the stomach knocking the breath out of her. Before I could kick her in the head she stopped me.

"Amanda...please...you wouldn't...hurt your own mother...would you?" She asked gasping for breath.

I stopped. "You're right, I wouldn't hurt my own mother." She smiled thinking she had won. "But you are not my mother, you are a careless person. My mother is in Tennessee waiting for me. She loves me, unlike you." I then kicked her head multiple times until she lay in a pool of her own blood...dead.

I turned from my dead birth mother and attacked Rufus who had cut Nina's cheek and arm and threw him to the ground. "You Rufus, will never see the light of day again." Then I took the knife and plunged it into his chest killing him.

Nina sat there stunned and exhausted. I turned to her. "Come on Nina, let's go home." I said calmly helping her up.

She nodded shaking. "Amanda? Is he really dead? Did we really do it?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yes Nina. We did it." We then saw everybody carrying Fabian to the car. I ran to him. "What happened?" I asked feeling for a pulse.

Jerome turned and put his hand on my shoulder. "In order to heal you, he had to give up his energy for a few hours." He said now wrapping his arm around me.

I sighed. "Well, that's a relief. Maybe now we can live a normal life and just enjoy the dance." I said smiling up at him.

He smiled. "Sounds good. Let's go." Then we all got in and fell asleep on the way home.

**A/N. OK so I know it took forever to update I just wanted to make it right. So to make up for it here is my longest chapter yet. We are getting close to the end so give me ideas for a sequel or no sequel. I now allow PM messages. Just please remember that Amanda is in all my stories. Next update, 170 reviews. Happy reviewing.**


	21. AN Sorry

**A/N. Hey guys sorry this isnt a chapter but just would like to let u know that i will be busy the whole weekend so no update until Sunday at least. oh and if i dont have 165 reviews by then, then no update until Wednesday. Sorry but i got like no updates so this seems like the only way.**

**~TICKLES3000~**


	22. Will you go with me?

**A/N. Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, Senior cotillion really took it outta me so I was resting all Sunday, and I had the chapter written yesterday but my internet was disconnected so not only did it not post it, but it didn't save it either so i have to rewrite the whole thing today. Anyway here is the next chapter. SIBUNA!**

Nina's POV.

I awoke the next morning to Amber staring at a bunch of different outfits. **(A/N. Just pretend that when Joy left Amber moved to Nina and Amanda's room cuz i imagine it bigger than the rest.) **"Amber what are you doing?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

She looked at me. "I'm picking my shopping outfit. Today's the big day." She said looking at a top in the mirror. She then looked at me with concern. "You didn't forget did you?"

I smiled. "No Amber I didn't forget. I'm excited to go dress shopping with you." I said while yawning.

She smiled and went back to her outfit choices. "Oh that reminds me, Fabian is looking for you." She said admiring a red sparkly skirt in the mirror.

The thought of Fabian who had been so brave to rescue Amanda and give up his energy for 2 whole days made my heart skip a beat. "Oh ok well where is he?" I asked getting out of bed and streching.

"He's downstairs eating breakfast." Amber said. She then turned and winked in my direction. "Wait Nina, you think I'm gonna let you go see him like that?" She asked looking at my pajamas.

I sighed. "Amber it's just breakfast not the dance." I said annoyingly.

Then Amanda stirred in bed. "Jerome...I love you." She mumbled in her sleep. Me and Amber turned to eachother shocked. Amanda just said she loved Jerome in her sleep. Little did we know that Alfie was having the same reaction.

Alfie's POV.

I was just waking up when I saw Jerome start stirring. "Amanda...I love you." He mumbled in his sleep. My jaw dropped to the ground, did Jerome just mumble that he loved Amanda? Well I knew I had to tell everyone. Quickly I pulled out my phone and texted Amber.

_Ambs u will never guess what i just heard. Jerome just said that he loves Amanda in his sleep!_

**No way! Amanda just said the same thing!**

_Really? wow its a sign, there must be Aliens among us._

**Seriously Alfie? It's not Aliens. They both love eachother. Ah its so cute well gotta go, new scrapbook to make. Bye**

Nina's POV.

I couldn't believe it, Jerome and Amanda had both admited they loved eachother in their sleep at the same time! That is just adorable, I can't wait to tell Fabian when I go see him. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and ran downstairs. Once I got downstairs I went to the dining room but surprisingly didn't see him there. Suddenly a pair of hands went over my eyes.

"Guess who?" Said a familiar voice.

I giggled. "Could it be Jerome?" I asked in a teasing matter.

He turned me around to face him and then kissed me with so much love I thought I would melt. "In what way do I sound like Jerome?" He asked once we broke apart.

I started rubbing my chin. "Well let's see, you both have British accents and you both like American girls obviously." I said still teasing him.

He rolled his eyes and picked me up bridal style carring me to the couch. When he sat me down he pulled a rose out from his jacket pocket. "So Nina, the reason I had Amber send you down was so I could ask you if you would do me the honor of going to the dance with me?" He asked holding out the rose.

I smiled and kissed him. "You can take that as a yes." I said excepting the rose and giving it a little snif.

He smiled and kissed me again, but this time we were interrupted by a giggle and a camera flashing. We broke apart and saw Amanda standing there taking pictures of us.

I laughed while blushing. "Since when are you a morning person Amanda?" I asked as she took more pictures.

She stopped for a moment. "I'm not. I'm on Amber duty, she wont let me sleep until I get 30 pictures of you guys for your scrapbook." She said taking pictures of our intertwined hands.

We laughed. "Well hurry up Jerome lover." I said winking her way.

She stopped and stared at me, Fabian did to. "What are you talking about Nina? I don't love Jerome." However the whole time she said that, there was a blush starting from her neck and rising to her cheeks.

Fabian's jaw dropped. "Then why are you blushing Amanda?" He asked while raising his eyebrows.

She said nothing but took one last picture and ran down the hall to our room. Me and Fabian laughed then turned back to eachother.

"Why did you call her Jerome lover?" He asked, curiousity filling his eyes.

I smiled. "Well before I came out here, Amanda was stirring in her sleep and she mumbled that she loved Jerome." I said smiling at the idea.

He just sat there shocked. "Wow, out of all the boys in this house she goes for the trouble maker. I had hoped if she falled for any boy in this house then it would be Mick, I know he has a girlfriend but that would be better than her liking someone who is unfaithful." He said mostly to himself.

I touched his hand gently to calm him. "Hey, Amanda's a tough girl, she can take care of herself. Now I better get ready, us girls have a scary day of shopping ahead of us." I then gave him a kiss and ran back to our room rose in hand.

Amanda's POV.

Why have Nina and Amber been so weird around me? Did I say something? I was thinking about what i could have possibly said that caused them to giggle when they saw me when they both entered the room.

"Hey Amanda, we have to get you ready for our shopping trip today. Come on, in the chair." Amber said pointing to the make up chair.

I got up and went over and sat down. Usually I wasn't a dance person, the reasons being, 1. I never got asked to dance. 2. Beatrice and her snobby gang were always making fun of me with their super hot dates.

"So guys, why you been giggling every time you see me?" I asked as Amber brushed my hair.

As if on cue they looked at eachother and giggled. "You'll find out soon enough." Nina said reading a book.

I sighed and just let Amber finish my hair.

**A/N. OK so i know im late and as i said im super sorry. it wont happen again. anyway 175 is the next update and with Awlilliams reviewing that should be a piece of cake. Happy reviewing.**


	23. Dress shopping

**A/N. YAY! We hit 175 so as promised, here is another chapter. Only one more chapter after this until the dance. The dance will be broken into 2 chapters. 1 with Jeranda's POV. and the other, Fabina's POV. Anyway on with the story. SIBUNA!**

Nina's POV.

After Amber had finished getting us all ready for the day, we went downstairs said goodbye and were on our way. Amber had asked her parents to let us borrow their limo into town. After begging for a half hour they finally let her borrow it.

When we started driving I turned to Amanda. "Hey what's up? I thought you wouldn't want to come because you're always such a tomboy." I said amazed she was acting excited.

She chuckled. "Nina, the only reason I didn't go to the dances back in Tennessee was because of Beatrice and her crew. They took away all the fun for me." She said texting on her phone.

I nodded, that made sense. Beatrice and her gang always made fun of us during school activities. We were both in deep thought when Amber interrupted.

"So girls, you will love this boutique. It has dresses for whatever style you are, Goth, Sporty, Plain and of course PINK!" She said squealing.

We all laughed at her excitement. We talked for a little while more until we arrived at the boutique. We all got out and were greeted by some man who I guess is French. "Amber! So lovely to see you again, and I see you brought some friends with you!" He said in a French accent.

Amber smiled. "Yes, this is Nina, Amanda, Mara and Patricia." She said pointing at us as she introduced us.

We all smiled and waved. "Hi!"We said in unison.

He smiled. "You two must be American, I can tell. Well please come in, the shop is now closed except for you." He then led us inside. The store looked nothing like a regular store, the ceiling was two stories high, both packed with dresses all the way to the top. There was also another room that was not as tall full of makeup, shoes and jewelry.

"Oh Pierre! Thank you so much! Come on girls, let's go find our perfect dresses!" On that note we were off.

Patricia's POV.

I went over to the black and purple section. This was surprisingly enjoyable, considering they actually had goth things for me. I started looking at the selection of dresses when Pierre snuck up behind me.

"See anything you like?" He asked following my eyes around.

I shook my head. "No, not yet." I said looking up and down the aisles.

He smiled. "Your goth right?" I nodded. "Well I think I have the perfect dress for you. Be right back." He ran into the back room and came back out with a dress in hand. "This what you're looking for?" He asked holding up the dress.

I studied the dress. It was a knee length with clumps of dark purple flowers here and there on the skirt. It had short sleeves and a rounded square neck with tons of dark purple flowers along the top.

I smiled. "It's perfect! Can I just get some black shoes and nail polish?" I asked taking the dress.

He clapped his hands and out came another man in a tux carrying a tray full of black EVERYTHING! I was starting to really enjoy myself.

Amber's POV.

My goal was to find the most beautiful and pink dress for my amazing boyfriend Alfie. I started searching the pink area when Pierre came up behind me. "Search no more my darling Amber, I have just the dress your looking for." He ran to the next aisle and brought out the most gorgeos dress I have ever seen.

The skirt started out straight up until the knees then it got all ruffly until the waist. Then the fabric looked all twisted and had jewels along the lines. It had short sleeves and a rounded square neck.

I squealed taking the dress. "Oh Pierre, thank you! Now I just need accessories." With that I skipped to the next room.

Mara's POV.

I wasn't looking for anything super fancy, the plainer the better. I was looking at a white dress when Pierre snatched it from my hands. "Darling, unless your getting married you shouldn't be wearing this." He said holding up the dress.

"Oh well, do you have anything better?" I asked kindly.

He smiled. "My dear I do this for a living. I'll be right back." He then left me standing there but came back with the most beautiful dress ever.

The dress was pretty simple, it was lime green but had a layer of black at the bottom. It had some black ivory around the v-neck. I looked to see if it was to much but found it attractive. Taking the dress Pierre ran off before I could thank him. I shrugged and went to try on my dress.

Amanda's POV.

Me and Nina were searching among the aisles for our perfect dresses. As we were looking at a pair, Pierre came to us with something behind his back. "Pardon me ladies, but I think this dress will satisfy miss Landa." He said holding up a dress.

I smiled. "Uh it's Amanda, but thank you." I said taking the dress.

The dress was mermaid figure and a beautiful water color blue. The square top had thousands of jewels at the top that looked like ivory. Nina and me both were amazed at how stunning the dress looked.

"Wow! Amanda you have to get this, Jerome will be stunned." Nina said looking from me to the dress.

I giggled. "Why do you keep talking about me and Jerome? What are you hiding?" She started to blush and pretended she was looking for her dress. "Nina, I've known you for years now, I know when you are hiding something." I said making her face me.

"Amanda, it's nothing let's just look for a dress for me." She then pulled away and continued looking. I sighed and started helping her look.

Nina's POV.

I was in a tough spot. Amanda was suspicious of us and Amber said not to say anything until the scrapbook was done. Well I decided to push those thoughts away and just look for a dress. As we were looking Pierre came back again with something behind his back.

"You didn't think I forgot about you did you? Well here, this looks your style." He then handed me a violet dress that was breathtaking.

The dress had to sleeves that overlapped at the chest making a v-neck. It had a light pink ribbon along the waist that tied in a sideways bow in the back. The skirt was straight all the way to the bottom then it flowed outward just a few inches.

I smiled. "Thanks Pierre, we should go show Amber.

We met the other girls in the accessories room, each of them holding a dress. "Hey guys we got our dresses." Amanda said walking in.

Amber squealed. "Excellent, now let's pay for these and get home. Remember girls, no boy eyes can even peek at our dresses." Amber said staring each of us down.

We laughed and went and payed for our dresses. No one spoke until we were in the limo and driving home. "So when we get home there is a meeting in my room about the dance okay?" Amber said.

We all groaned. Let's just get the night over with.

**A/N. OK I know, I havent updated as much as i used to but Senior year is almost over so im spending what time i have left with my friends before they leave. Next update 200 reviews. Come on Awlilliams, dont let me down.**


	24. Prepping for the dance Part 1

**A/N. OK well 194 is close enough so here is another chapter. Oh and I do NOT own this song. Hey uh wish me luck with graduation next week, im a nervous wreck. SIBUNA!**

Amber's POV.

I was probably the most excited than I had been in centuries. The dance was tomorrow and I had 2 such beautiful couples to watch and take care of. Oh living the life of Amber Millington is like living a Matchmaker Paradise. Once we got home I dragged all the girls to my room.

"Ok, I Amber Millington officially call this meeting to order." I said.

"Amber it's just a dance, not court." Amanda said sitting down on her bed.

I scowled. "So! We are still gonna make this the most memorable dance we have ever had." I said stomping my foot.

She held her hands up in surrender. "So, what is there to talk about? We did prom just fine what's the difference now?" Nina asked.

I smiled. "Well Amanda is now here, you and Fabian are officially a couple at this dance and I see a new couple brewing." I said winking at Amanda who blushed a deep red she could have been mistaken for a tomato.

They all nodded. "Alright so here's the plan. Tomorrow we wake up and eat breakfast, after that we all gather in the bathroom for facials and showers. Then we all go in my room and do our hair and makeup and manicures and pedicures. Then we put on our dresses and do our entrances..."

"WAIT!" They all said at the same time. "What do you mean entrances?" Mara asked.

"Oh right, I had this brilliant idea that we each come out one at a time with music in the background like an entrance." I said smiling.

They all groaned. "Amber don't you think you're going just a little overboard with this?" Amanda asked.

I scowled her again. "No I am not! This will be perfect and you all will do the entrance!" I said more sternly than planned.

They all sighed then finally agreed to do the entrances considering they wouldn't win this battle. I squealed. "Excellent, that is all, see you at dinner. I have some serious work to do." With that I shoved them all out of the room and went to study some jewelry.

Nina's POV.

After a really weird and court like meeting with Amber, we were all shoved from the room, even me and Amanda. So in my free time before dinner I decided to go see Fabian. I went to his room but before I knocked I heard a guitar being strummed. I peeked in and saw Fabian writing something on a piece of paper. I knocked and he quickly hid the paper and came to open the door.

"Hey Nina, I thought you were having a meeting with Amber?" He said.

I nodded. "We were but were done now so I came to see you." I said pecking his lips real quick. "Why? Do you not want me here?" I asked backing out.

He quickly grabbed my back. "A man would be crazy not to want you around. In fact, I have a little something for you." He said leading me over to his bed. "I wrote a duet for you. You want to help me sing it?" He asked getting out his guitar.

I nodded. "Of course." I said looking at the paper.

He smiled. "Great, you sing there and I sing here and we sing together right here." He said pointing the parts out. Then he started playing.

**(Nina-Bold, **_Fabian-__Italics, _Both-Underlined.**)**

_Look at the sky, Tell me what do you see?_

_Just close your eyes and describe it to me._

_The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight._

_That's what I see, through your eyes._

**I see the heavens, each time that you smile.**

**I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles.**

**And suddenly I know, my life is worth while.**

**That's what I see through your eyes.**

That's what I see through your eyes.

Here in the night, I see the sun.

Here in the dark, our two hearts our one.

It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun.

And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes.

I see a night I wish could last forever.

I see a world were meant to see together.

And it is so much more than I remember.

_More than I remember,_

**More than I have known.**

Here in the night I see the sun.

Here in the dark our two hearts are one.

It's out of our hands we can't stop what we have begun.

And love just took me by surprise...

Looking through your eyes.

Looking through your eyes.

As we ended we couldn't help but stare into eachother's eyes. Suddenly a burst of applause broke our trance. We turned to see the entire house including Trudy clapping and taking pictures. We blushed as they clapped.

"Wow, you guys are amazing!" Amanda said smiling from ear to ear.

We giggled. "Ok everyone that's enough it's time for dinner." Trudy said.

The whole house groaned and left with me and Fabian trailing behind our hands intertwined.

~The next morning~

Amanda's POV.

Last night was horrible, Amber didn't sleep a wink. She was to focused on the dance and everything that came with it. She finally fell asleep around 2:30, but that was no where near enough sleep for me if I was to party all night at the dance. I lazily walked into the kitchen and sat next to Nina.

"Morning Nins. Morning Fabes." I said yawning and grabbing some bacon.

"Morning." They said in unison.

I noticed their hands were both under the table. Before I could tease them about it Amber skipped in.

"Morning Ladies, Fabes. Hurry up and eat then we will start my magic!" Amber said shoving food into her mouth.

Me and Nina stared at eachother but just continued to eat as everyone started fileing in. After me and Nina had finished Amber quickly ran ove and grabbed our arms before we had a chance to run away.

"Alright girls, finish up it's time to go get dolled up." She said pushing us out the door.

The girls nodded and went to put their dishes in the sink. Meanwhile Amber shoved me and Nina into our room and threw towels and robes at our heads. "Alright, you two go in the bathroom I'll be there in a second." She then ran out to get the other girls.


	25. Prepping for the dance Part 2

**A/N. Ok, so i know it's been forever but i have a good excuse. I GRADUATED! AH i am officially a high school graduate. Anyway here is the next chapter. Oh and to all those who read this, Awlilliams wrote me and she hasnt gotten any reviews on her last chapter so pretty please read her story and review it. Thanks, SIBUNA!**

Amanda's POV.

Me and Nina stood there confused for a moment. "Amanda? I think Amber has officially lost it." Nina said looking at the door the whole time.

I laughed. "You're just figuring that out now?" I asked while getting in my robe and slippers. Nina giggled and also got in her robe and slippers. We then were joined by Patricia, Mara and Amber.

"Ok girls, we will shower in turns. Patricia and Mara, you will be first. Amanda and Nina, you will go next. I will then shower while your hair is drying." Amber then led Mara and Patricia to the bathroom.

After about 1 hour they both came in with their hair up in towels. "Alright, Nina and Amanda let's go." Amber then shoved us in the bathroom.

There was two tubs full of bubbles waiting for us. Nina and me stepped in and Amber immediately got to work.

"Okay girls, we are gonna start by putting these fuzz balls in the water. They will fizz up during the bath and make you smell radiant for days." Amber said throwing a ball in each of our tubs.

We sat there relaxed as they fizzed all around us. "Alright, now we are gonna put on a seaweed wrap." Amber then put green goo all over our faces and put cucumbers on our eyes.

"Alright, while that is on you I need you to wash your body's and hair." Amber said.

While we were washing Nina turned to me. "So Amanda, you excited to go with Jerome?" She asked while washing her leg.

I smiled. "Yes, I am. Probably not as excited as you are though to go with my brother." I said winking at her.

Before she could say anything back Amber rentered the room. "Ok girls, let's get that stuff off of you and you're done." Amber then washed the green goo off our faces and held a robe for each of us as we got out.

"Ok, now go let your hair dry while I take my bath." She then shooed us out and shut the door. Me and Nina returned to our room where Patricia and Mara were talking on the beds.

"Hey girls. We take to long?" I asked putting my hair up in a towel.

They smiled. "Not any longer than we took." Mara said.

We sat and talked with them until Amber came in still dripping. "Ok, can someone plug in the curlers while I get out my pins and barrets?" Amber asked looking through her many bags.

"I'll do it." Nina said while plugging them in. We then took our hair out and took turns with the blow dryer to dry our hair.

After our hair was dried, Amber put Mara and Nina on hair and me and Patricia on make-up. "So how long is this gonna take?" I asked while putting on some base.

"Oh Amanda, this is an all day thing. I need to make sure you all look your absolute best for the boys." Amber said while putting the curlers in Nina's hair.

I sighed. "Amber you always know how to get good looks." I said while trying to pick an eye shadow.

She smiled and started to straighten Mara's hair. After me and Patricia had our make-up on we switched and started on our hair while Nina and Mara started on their make-up.

"Oh my gosh! I have the perfect style for you Amanda." Amber then started curling my hair and pinning up certain area's.

After our hair was done, we put on our dresses and started helping Amber with her make-up and hair. We curled Amber's hair and pulled it to the side in a ponytail. **(A/N. Just like her hairstyle in the finale.)**

Patricia's hair was all down and straight. The only difference from her usual hairdo and this was no highlights. Mara's hair was straight with a little flip at the end. Nina's hair was all down and curled and mine was down with jeweled barrets and pins in the back.

We all helped Amber into her dress and lined up by the door. "Ok girls, here is the order of our entrances." Amber said setting us up.

**_Mara_**

**_Patricia_**

**_Nina_**

**_Amber_**

**_Amanda_**

Amber read off the list and we all got in line. Amber then texted Trudy and we heard music start to play. Then Mara walked out the door, here we go. I thought.

**A/N. Alright, there ya go guys. Sorry it's shorter but i just dont have as much time as i used to. Next chapter is the dance. U have all been so patient with me. Thanks so much. Next update, 220. Happy reviewing.**


	26. The Dance: Fabina

**A/N. Hello everybody! I'm back, I know u probably think i died or something. anyway here is the next chapter. SIBUNA!**

Mara's POV.

I walked out to the hallway once the music started playing, only to see my lovely Mick standing there looking as handsome as ever in his tuxedo. I walked over to him beaming the whole way. He picked me up and spun me around.

"You look absolutely stunning Mara." He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

We then walked over to the other men awaiting their dates, then Patricia came out.

Patricia's POV.

This entrance thing was really making me want to kill Amber. First off, my date was not in Anubis house so I was walking out to nobody, and second, dances never were my thing so this sucked but now that I have to do an entrance I feel like someone up there has it in for me. Even though I was angry I walked out.

"Hey guys, just get the clapping over with." I said as I did a cheesy spin.

They quickly clapped then stopped as I glared and took my spot next to Trudy.

Amber's POV.

We had planned that Nina go next but I decided that the two cutest couples of the house should be last. Which surprisingly wasn't me and Alfie. I walked out and did a big twirl which sent my dress flying in a circle. Alfie stood there with pink roses and his mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth Alfie. Ah what beautiful roses Alfie, thank you." I said while kissing his cheek which made him fall over.

Everyone laughed as he got back up and offered his arm which I gladly excepted. We walked over as Fabian stepped forward awaiting the beautiful Nina.

I squealed and shook as she stepped out shockingly with her arm linked with Amanda's.

Nina's POV.

I was a little shaky as Amber stepped out and I was next. Amanda noticed that I was nervous and came up behind me and gave me a big bear hug.

"Don't worry Nina, this is my brother we are talking about. He will be dumbstruck when he see's how stunning you look." Amanda said looking right into my eyes.

I was still nervous so I turned back to her. "Can we go out together?" I asked.

She looked shocked at first but then smiled. "Of course Nina." She said.

We then linked arms and walked out. When we got out there I saw my amazing boyfriend standing there with a bouqet of roses. Me and Amanda did a cute spin and walked over to our dates.

Fabian gave me a quick kiss and handed me the bouqet which I happily excepted.

"You look like an angel." He whispered before pecking my lips once again.

I smiled like an idiot and walked over to the other groups with my arm in Fabian's.

Amanda's POV.

Nina seemed slightly nervous so we decided to walk out together. When we came out I saw Fabian standing there for Nina and a slightly confused Jerome walking towards me. I released my arm from Nina's and walked over to him.

He then pulled a bouqet of sunflowers out from behind him and handed them to me.

I smiled and took them. "Oh Jerome, their beautiful, thank you." I then kissed his cheek making him blush a deep shade of red.

"Just wanted to get you a little something." Jerome said. He then offered his arm and we walked over to the other groups.

"Alright ladies let's get a picture of you, then we will get one of the boys, then the whole group and finally we need one of the newly reunited twins." Trudy said staring her camera.

Me and Fabian chuckled quietly then us girls got together. We took the picture of us girls then the boys took their picture followed by the whole group. Then me and Fabian got together for our picture.

"You look really good Amanda." Fabian said as he put his hand on my waist.

"Thanks you to." I said in return. We then smiled and Trudy took our picture.

"Alright, I won't bother you anymore. Go on to the dance. Have fun dearie's" Trudy said waving to us as we walked out the door.

Fabian's POV.

I already knew that Nina was beautiful but seeing her walk out of the room made my heart skip 2 beats. I now had the love of my life in my arms walking to the dance with me.

"Nina you look absolutely stunning tonight." I told her then kissing her cheek afterwards.

She smiled and blushed. "Thank you Fabian, I love you." She said.

"I love you to." We then walked in silence until the dance came into view. We then walked up and handed our tickets to Mrs. Andrews and walked in but were stopped by the picture man.

"Hold on, must get a picture of the happy couple." He said, he then took our picture and let us through.

When we entered a fast song came on and everybody started dancing.

"Nina? Would you like to dance?" I screamed over the music.

She smiled and nodded. We then walked onto the dancefloor and started dancing like crazy. We were soon joined by Amanda and Jerome and Alfie and Amber and we all danced in a group for a while.

Then a slow song came on and us six went our separate ways. I held my hand out to Nina which she gladly excepted and we started swaying to the beat.

"Fabian can I ask you something?" Nina asked looking slightly nervous.

"Of course Nina, anything." I said trying to reassure her.

She took a deep breath and looked me right in the eyes. "Why do you love me? You could have so many better girls." She said awaiting my answer.

I was taken aback by her question but eventually answered her. "Nina, you are my life! I don't want anyone else, I want you forever and always. I love you Nina Martin and don't you ever forget that." I said then gently kissing her lips.

She smiled. "I don't think I believe you Rutter." She said smiling bigger.

I chuckled. "Well let's fix that Ms. Martin." I then kissed her harder on the lips. We didn't pull apart until we heard a squeal.

We turned to see Amber and Amanda there giggling at us. "Alright show's over get outta here." Nina said shooing them away with her hand.

They smiled and Amanda winked then left to go rejoin their dates. Me and Nina laughed and continued dancing until the song finished. Then another fast song came on but Nina's stomach grumbled so we went over to the snack area and started eating.

As we were eating Nina pointed over to the door. "Fabian look it's Amanda and Jerome." She said pointing at the door.

I looked over and saw Amanda and Jerome walking out holding hands. My eyes widened and I started to get up to go after them but Nina pulled me back down.

"Amanda's a big girl she'll be fine." She said.

I wasn't convinced but I let her go. Jerome gave me his word so I had to trust that.

**A/N. Ok the next chapter will pick up here but Jeranda's POV. Next update, 245 reviews. Happy reviewing.**


	27. The Dance: Jeranda

**A/N. So since you guys had to wait so long for the last update I figured I'd cut u guys a break and give u 2 chapters. Oh and btw after this chapter there is only one more chapter. :( but don't worry there will be a sequel. its called, "To much Drama!" Look for it when this is done.**

Amanda's POV.

Me and Jerome have been having an amazing time at the dance. We have danced for almost every song and we were both starting to get hot so Jerome offered for us to take a walk.

I took his hand that he offered and walked out to the chilly February air. We walked over to a little bench far enough away where we could talk but could still see the dance.

As we sat down Jerome wrapped his arm around me to keep me warm.

"You look beautiful tonight Amanda." He said as we looked up at the stars.

I smiled. "Thank you. You look pretty sharp yourself." I said admiring his tux.

He chuckled and stood up offering his hand to help me up. I accepted and we walked over to a wall just a few paces away. When we got there Jerome turned me to face him.

"Amanda I-I think that-no I know that I have feelings for you." He said.

I stood there feeling all these mixed emotions that I couldn't even think straight. I just stood there smiling like a child on Christmas. "Jerome I-I like you to." I said still smiling.

He smiled and put his hand on my cheek. Then he started leaning towards me and I mimicked his actions until that magical moment when our lips met. His lips were so soft and seemed to fit mine perfectly.

I was enjoying this moment when I suddenly felt his tongue crest my bottom lip begging for entrance. I pulled away slightly afraid of what just happened. Jerome looked at me confused.

"Why did you pull away?" He asked while catching his breath.

"I-I'm sorry but I'm just not ready to kiss like that." I said taking his hands off my cheeks.

He sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry it wont happen again." He then pulled me into another kiss wrapping his strong arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck.

We sat like that for about a minute when his hands slowly started to get lower and lower. I pulled away panicked.

"Jerome! Please let go!" I squealed and he immediately let go but was starting to look annoyed.

"What is it now Amanda?" He asked in a stern tone.

I backed away slightly feeling some what afraid. "Why were you trying to grab me there? That's so innapropriate!" I said louder than I had intennded.

He frowned. "That's the way we show people that we love them here! I don't know how you do this back home but here we actually show emotion!" He shouted. "What happened Amanda? I thought you said you liked me!" He shouted even louder.

Tears started to form in my eyes. "I do Jerome! I really do, but your taking this to level 5 already and this is just our first date." I said letting a few lose tears fall from my eyes.

He shook his head and stepped back. "No you don't, if you did you would have showed me right here just like all the other girls I used to date." And with that he stormed off before I could even reply.

I just stood there and started crying. Then I felt a pair of arms go around me and I looked up to see Mara and Mick peering down at me as I sat in the grass.

"How much did you see?" I asked while crying.

"We started to hear voices rise and then we saw him storm off and you starting to cry so we thought we should come see if you were alright." Mara said while rubbing my shaking back.

It was then I realized that Mick was my brothers best friend and he would probably tell him. "Mick, please don't tell Fabian. I will tell Nina eventually but I don't need Fabian beating up Jerome right now." I said he nodded and Mara sent him off to find Jerome and figure out what went wrong.

"Mara I need you to make the same promise." I said still shaking but not crying anymore.

"I promise Amanda. Although he will have to find out eventually, you know that right?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes he will find out after I have sorted this whole thing out." I said.

Mara nodded and took me to the bathroom inside to clean me up.

Mick's POV.

Me and Mara were just having a romantic walk outside and we saw Amanda and Jerome talking a few feet away. We sat down to stay out of their hair when we heard yelling. That was when we saw then fighting and Jerome storming off leaving Amanda in tears.

I walked down the lane a while and finally saw Jerome a few feet ahead walking in the direction of Anubis house.

"Jerome! Hey wait up!" I called while running to catch up with him.

He stopped and turned to face me. "Look Mick I'm not really in the mood to talk right now." He said looking shattered.

"I don't care dude. What did you do to Amanda? Me and Mara walked past to find her crying on the ground." I said demanding an answer.

He sighed. "Well I tried to make out with her and she wouldn't let me. That proves that she was lying when she said she loved me." He said angrily.

I groaned. "Dude that proves nothing. Now you gonna tell Fabian or shall I?" I asked.

That seemed to have got his attention. "You wouldn't!" He growled as his hands clenched into fists.

I nodded. "I'll give you 5 days. You haven't told him by then, I will and you will be in a lot more trouble." I said. I then patted his shoulder and went off to find Mara and see how her and Amanda were holding up.

**A/N. Okey Dokey. There it is. Now the final chapter is all that's left. Then the sequel. Please update let's hit 250. Thanks!**


	28. Final Chapter

**A/N. Hey guys! I am so sorry it has taken forever to update! You see my main laptop caught 2 viruses and its now gone so I'm using a different computer which is harder to update on. Anyway so this is the last chapter of Matchmaker Paradise. :( However their will be a sequel so no need to be sad. SIBUNA!**

Amanda's POV.

I was stunned as to what just happened. I was having the time of my life with Jerome one second and the next he stormed away thinking I didn't care about him.

"Amanda are you going to be ok?" Mara asked as she cleaned me up in the bathroom.

I nodded and sniffled. "Ya, I guess it just took me by surprise." I said still shaking from all the crying.

Mara stopped what she was doing and hugged me. "You know, Nina and Fabian are gonna find out eventually. Don't you think it would be better to just tell them?" She asked wiping my eyes.

I sighed. "I've decided to tell Nina tonight but I don't want Fabian to over react so I will tell him after things have calmed down a bit." I said.

After she finished cleaning me up I gave her one more hug and excused myself early back to the house. When I got back I knew I had about 15 minutes before the others came home so I quickly got ready for bed and cried myself to sleep.

Nina's POV.

The dance was such a great experience and I was glad I got to share some of it with Amanda. I was walking home hand in hand with Fabian when Amber came up to us.

"Hey guys, have you seen Amanda or Jerome? I wanna get the scoop on their walk." She said excitedly.

We chuckled. "No we haven't, they are probably back at the house. We will ask them then." I said.

When we got home me and Fabian parted with a goodnight kiss and we all dragged ourselves to our rooms. When me and Amber walked in the room was dark and we saw Amanda curled up in a ball asleep.

"Wow, she must be really tired." Amber whispered as she tip toed over to the closest to get undressed.

I nodded but something didn't feel right. I pushed the thought away and started to get undressed.

"Nina, I am going to see Alfie. Be back later." And with that Amber was out the door.

Once she left Amanda stirred and sat up. "I thought she'd never leave." She said while yawning and streching.

I looked at her and turned on my side lamp. "Why do you say that? Were you awake when we walked in?" I asked sitting down on my bed.

She nodded. "Nina, we need to talk about something, but before I say anything you must promise not to tell Fabian. Secret swear?" She asked holding out her hand.

I was nervous but eventually took her hand. "Secret swear." We then did our secret handshake.

She smiled. "Well when me and Jerome went on our walk we kissed, but he tried to take it to far and I panicked and pushed him away telling him I wasn't that kinda girl. He now thinks I just don't like him and he stormed off leaving me alone. He broke my heart." She then started crying.

I ran over and hugged my best friend. "Well maybe when you leave tomorrow to go see your family you can think things through." I said rubbing her back.

Then an idea came to me. "Amanda, I want to come with you." I said.

Her head shot up in surprise. "What? But Nina you told me you were gonna stay here with Fabian for this break!" She said still shocked.

I nodded. "I know but right now it seems you need me more than he does." I said.

She sighed. "Well if that's what you want but I'm not gonna force you into leaving."

I smiled. "Ok then we leave tomorrow." And with that, we both fell asleep.

~The next morning~

As we were packing to leave I realized that Amanda never told me why she didn't want Fabian to know what happened between her and Jerome.

"Amanda? Why can't Fabian know about what happened?" I asked while throwing clothes in my suitcase.

She turned from her suitcase to look at me. "Because Fabian will over react and punch Jerome till he's dead and I don't need that right now." She said turning back around.

I sighed, she did have a point but it still felt wrong. When we were done packing I wrote a note to Fabian and we snuck out trying not to wake Amber.

Trudy met us out front. "Nina dearie! I didn't know you were going or I would have made you a blueberry muffin instead of a chocolate muffin." She said handing Amanda her muffin.

"It was a last minute decision. But don't worry I have a granola bar." I said showing her.

She smiled and hugged us. Just then the taxi came up and honked. We ran outside before anyone heard and slipped in waving goodbye to Trudy.

As the cab sped away I watched Anubis house and all my friends and boyfriend slip away until I couldn't even see it anymore. That was when the drama started.

The End

**A/N. Ok no one kill me or there will be no sequel. Now if you want a sequel there is a challenge that MUST be completed. I want 300 reviews, that's right 300 reviews. And you can't just say do the sequel or this is review number 267. They have to be heartfelt longer reviews. I dont care how many times one person reviews just as long as I get 300. The sequel is called "Too much Drama" Look for it when the goal is hit. Until next time. SIBUNA!**


End file.
